Loki's Army
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: Alternate ending to Avengers. Loki escapes because he is amazing but must find a way to keep out of sight until he has regained his strength and planned his next move. LokiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok so this is one of the new stories I plan on writing. I am moving tomorrow and will be unable to update for most likely two weeks or so. So this is just a teaser to let you know what's coming! Enjoy and review.**

Loki knew he was losing. He knew that the Avengers would be after him and that he only had a small amount of time to escape. Luckily for him, he knew magic. It was rather simple abandoning the Chitauri for his own sake. He watched in the shadows as the missile was thrown into the wormhole before the gateway was destroyed. He was insisible at this point so he simply slipped away from the scene.

It had been a week since the great battle in New York. Sophie Green sat at her desk in the SHIELD NY headquarters. She stared at her computer screen at the profile of Loki. She was supposed to be doing her work, a report on a lesser known criminal. Right now her mind was elsewhere. Sophie was not a trained agent, she was an office lacky. She was in the information department of SHIELD. She took all the information that was collected on a person and formed an organised report on them. Sophie was behind the reports on all the Avengers before they were collected, she had even written up the report on Loki. Of course she would never get credit for her work, that was her superviser's job. She worked with two other girls, they gathered the data and Sophie sorted it. Sophie didn't mind her work, she liked looking past everything and finding the little details that anyone else would miss. She just didn't like her supervisor. And now she wasted time, staring at Loki's picture. She had dreamt about him again last night. Several times he had visited her dreams since she first typed up his report. She smiled to herself. Getting a crush on a supervillian, just her luck. She thought of her dream, she was a member of Loki's army. They had kissed, that was very vivid in her mind. After the kiss she had gone off to fight for him, she was his champion. She thought over the kiss for a moment. It felt so real but it was obviously a dream, the kiss was messy and rushed but somehow felt like it was slow and sensual. If the kiss had actually happened the way it was in her dream, she imagined it would be the type of kiss from an over eager man who'd never so much as touched a woman. She huffed, why can't she have normal dreams about normal men?

Loki lurked unseen around the SHIELD headquarters. For the past week he had stayed away and lived off his abilities. But now he was growing tired and needed to find a more suitable home until he could come up with a plan. He felt it was fair to pick one of the workers who helped in the fight against him. He slowly walked past desks, listening to the office talk and boring complaints of the ants that worked there. He came to a stop and tilted his head. This girl had a picture of him on her little computer machine. He leaned over her shoulder and read the text. He smirked to himself, it appeared the humans had gotten a few of their facts about him right. He stepped back slowly as the girl huffed out and closed his profile. She then began to type wildly for a solid ten minutes. She had just finished her typing when a middle aged man came along. Loki found the man very lacking in appeal. He had a bald patch in the middle of his shiny head and his gut stuck out too far.

"Green! How far are you with that report?" He asked, leaning over the girl to see her work. Green, how very suitable for Loki. He smirked as he watched the girl's face wrinkle in disgust as the man pressed his gut against her back while he read her work.

"Just finished sir, I've been working on it all day." She said blankly, she had lied. She had spent all of ten minutes on it.

"Ah, good girl. I expected it to be a few more hours yet." He said, touching the girl's shoulders.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do today sir?" She asked quietly. The look on her face said she just wanted to run from the man.

"No, you're done. Clock off for the day. You can start on the report on that rogue mutant tomorrow. Take the files with you to read at home." He gave her shoulders another pat before walking away. Loki watched as the girl shuddered before shutting down the computer. He had to make his choice now. There was another man on the other side of the office who appeared to be easy to break. Loki watched the girl pack up her things and begin to walk to the elevator. He was curious as to why she was looking at his picture. He would give this Green girl a chance. He caught up to her in a few long strides. The girl's head barely reached his chest. They stepped into the slightly crowded elevator together, Loki didn't like it. He stood quietly behind her, if it was anymore crowded she would notice him. He would show himself to her once he had decided she was suitable to live with.

Sophie walked out onto the streets of New York and walked a few blocks. Despite her small stature she walked confidently past crowds of people. Loki was used to people parting for him so he was not used to walking in large groups. He kept close to Sophie, he tried to copy her movements. She seemed to weave gracefully through the crowd. After a few blocks she stepped into a small supermarket and got herself a cart. More crowds. Loki didn't like this.

"Hmm, what do I feel like for dinner?" Sophie spoke to herself, pulling out her small shopping list. Loki looked over the small piece of paper. He followed her carefully as she went about her shopping. He was surpised how quickly she moved in and out of the aisles. Before long she was stepping out and trying to wave down a taxi, her arms full with the bags. Loki smirked as the girl struggled. She had to throw herself into the taxi with her shopping, Loki wasn't too comfortable slipping in beside her. He was careful to remain unseen despite the awkward fit between her shopping bags.

Sophie carried her bags up into the apartment building, riding the elevator in silence. She could have sworn the smell of peppermint had followed her home. Sophie juggled her bags around to get her keys, unlocking the door she stepped into her small but nice apartment. Loki looked around, it wasn't much at all but it was clean and well maintained. Sophie went to the kitchen to unpack everything. Loki now had to decide, would he claim this as his new home? It wasn't the lap of luxury but it was unpredictable and the girl seemed like she would be easy enough to handle. It was decided then, this place was as good as any. He stepped up behind her, dropping his invisibility.

"Sorry for the short notice my dear but you'll be cooking for two tonight." His deep voice spoke out. Sophie gasped and whipped around, standing face to chest with the god. She slowly looked up to him. Her eyes were wide and he was reminded of a frightened kitten.

"Loki!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Ok, still don't have internet but I'm at my sister's so I'm uploading a chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

Sophie stared up at the man infront of her. He was taller and even better looking than in her dreams but there was something about the real Loki that scared her. Why was he here? What did he want? Loki carefully took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles before he examined her properly. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a neat bun. Her eyes were darker than her hair, they were big and curious. She had a small beauty mark beneath her right eye. Overall she was somewhat plain but up close she was pretty.

"You must forgive me, you know my name but I do not know yours." He said in a gentlemanly manner. He would play it nice for now.

"So...Sophie Green." She said softly. Her insides twisted. It was like meeting a favorite celebrity but in a bad way because she knew he could kill her.

"Sohpie, such a lovely name." He smiled. She could tell that smile was fake.

"What do you want with me? I don't hold any power as SHIELD, I won't be of any use to you." She said quickly.

"Ah but you see, you can be of use. As it so happens I am in need of a place to stay. I would be very appreciative if you could accommodate." He said cooly.

"So... you just want to crash here?" She mentally hit herself for not speaking better. He was a prince not a frat boy. He chuckled.

"In a manner of speaking." He smiled. She couldn't handle it. If SHIELD found out she was hiding a fugative she'd be fired or arrested. She mustered up her bravery.

"No. You cannot stay. I um... I am not prepared for guests. You'll have to go somewhere else." Her heart was racing by the time she finished talking. Loki's smooth smile quickly dropped for a look more menacing. He pushed her back against the counter and placed a hand on either side, effectively trapping her.

"Look here you human filth. I am not asking you, I am telling you. You will keep your little mouth shut and do all that is necessary for me to live here comfortably or I will slit that pretty little throat of yours. Is that understood?" He glared down at her, he was tired and out of patience. For a moment he loved having that power over her but he regretted his words once her eyes welled up with tears. It wasn't the best way to start things off but she had to know who was in charge around here. Sophie stared at him, willing her tears to dry before they could fall. She was reminded a little of her nephew, who would be sweet until refused what he wanted and would then throw a tantrum. However she wasn't used to making Loki snap so it effected her greatly. She gave a quick nod to show she understood and he took a step back to give her space. She turned to get something sorted for dinner and most likely to also hide her tears.

Loki took his time to look around the apartment more as she cooked and foolishly tried to muffle her sobs. He didn't realise she was so easy to break. But he did catch her off guard and the only thing she really knew about him was that he tried to take over her planet. She most likely believed him to be mad. Living with someone who was too petrified of him to talk to him isn't what he wanted. If she was to be his only company for a while she had to be able to feel comfortable enough talking to him. He would give her a little time and try to mend things.

Loki inspected the bathroom. It was very clean and smelt nice. He didn't like the large amount of female products around but that was to be expected from a woman who had previously been living alone. He was curious about some of it but didn't touch. Women were protective of these things, at least he believed them to be. He remembered as a child Frigga, who he believed to be his mother at the time, had a perfume bottle he liked. He had poured the contents out and taken the bottle to use for whatever it was children used bottles for. It was the first time she had truly gotten angry with him. He did not want to repeat that mistake. He moved into the bedroom. There was only one bedroom and by that logic; one bed. That wouldn't work. If he was a gentleman and left the bed to her, it might make her happy but it would also show weakness. If he took the bed he would be showing his power but making her more misrable. Loki looked around the room. It smelt heavily of Sophie, he got her scent when he was closer to her. The room was a little cluttered. It had a desk with one of those computers on it. The bed was large and very comfortable looking. He moved over and laid down on it above the covers. Yes it would feel good to rest after a week of draining his magic. He let his eyes drift around the room. The closet was open to reveal a cluttered mess. She was organised in all areas except this. There was a large set of drawers, the top drawer open to reveal women's underwear. Loki quickly moved his eyes away. It was Thor who ogled such meaningless things, not him. He looked up to the window, which had small butterfly lights decorating it. She had small ornaments around the room: different animal statues, little trinket boxes, glass bottles and other pretty women's things. The room was comfortable. He allowed himself to relax and didn't even notice drifting off into a light sleep.

Sophie cooked slowly and soon her tears stopped. She went through his report in her mind. If she wanted to be mean, she could think of him as a spoilt little prince who couldn't handle losing and now can't even take care of himself. If she wanted to be nice, she could think of him as a very lost and confused man who is probably hurting and has no where to go and no one to turn to. Sophie wasn't mean. She bit her lip as she dished up dinner. Loki had been in the bedroom for some time now. She went over slowly and looked in to find him fully dressed and asleep on her bed. Did she wake him or leave him be? She moved into the room and over to the bed. He looked so peaceful. When he was like this, he could have passed for the Loki she had dreamt about. Loki's eyes shot open and she jumped a little.

"Don't look so surprised my dear. Heavy sleepers are the first to die." He sat and stretched. He was even graceful getting out of bed, like a long sleek cat.

"Um, dinner is ready." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes. He smiled.

"Yes I can smell that." He gave her head a pat and went out to inspect his dinner. She followed quietly.

"It's stew. I didn't buy enough meat for two people so it's mostly vegetables. It's not like I knew you'd just be um... popping in." He smirked at this.

"Understandable. You'll be better informed for your next trip to the store." He sat and looked up to her. She watched him, expecting some order.

"I cannot eat until the lady of the house has started her own meal." He said, he would try to be gentlemanly, it might calm her. She sat and ate slowly. He watched her while he ate his own food, which was quite good. He hadn't had a cooked meal in a long time. The past week he spent stealing what he could which wasn't a proper meal. He wouldn't show his hunger though, he would eat with perfect grace. She seemed to be eating slower than what he guessed was usual for her. Perhaps she was trying to show more decorum infront of him.

"I should apologise for my rude behavor earlier. I have not been in the company of a lady for quite some time." He decided he would try to charm her. It was not one of his skills but then he had never taken much interest in the women of the Asgard court.

"Um, that's ok." She said softly, looking up to him.

"We should probably discuss the arrangements. As you know, I have no intention of leaving. If there are any boundaries you think need to be set..." Loki looked over to her. As a prince he shared his quarters with no one. After leaving Asgard he had no set home nor quarters; he had made due with what he could.

"Ok... you can stay and I won't tell anyone. But I need my space so my bedroom is mine. You're already invading my home, at least give me that." She said.

"And where would you propose I sleep?" He asked with a raised brow.

"The couch folds out into a bed. You can have that." Loki didn't know how a couch could transform into a bed but she was telling the truth.

"Agreed. You will provide meals for me as well." He said, finishing off his stew. She got up and served him a second helping as he seemed hungry. He said nothing but continued eating.

"I only cook dinner. For breakfast and lunch you can just help yourself to the food in the kitchen. You do know how to cook don't you?" She looked over, she was gaining more confidence. This whole thing didn't seem real so it was hard to take it entirely seriously. Loki, god of mischief, in her house asking to be fed like a stray cat. He wouldn't admit to being anything like a stray animal but she couldn't deny the similarities.

"We had cooks at the palace." He replied evasively. He obviously didn't like admitting to any weaknesses.

"Ok. Um, do you have any spare clothes? Like... normal clothes and something to sleep in?" She said, looking over his battlegear.

"I typically use magic to change the appearance of my clothes." He replied as he ate. Now that she was talking he felt no need to charm or impress her.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm sure your clothes need to be washed. So I guess tomorrow I'll pick something up after work." She finished off her first bowl and was full.

"Very well. What time do you finish work? I will join you." He said, finishing his second bowl easily.

"How can you join me? You're kind of the most wanted man on Earth." She asked, getting up to clear the dishes. Loki stood and followed her, turning invisible. She rinsed the bowls, thinking with a second person she finally has a reason to use the dish washer. She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt hands on her hips. She dropped the bowls in the sink and turned around. He wasn't there.

"Loki?" She asked softly, thinking she was imagining things. She then felt the hands on her hips once more and his breath on her lips.

"Yes my pet?" His voice was clear and close. She looked around confused. He then let out a deep chuckle before stepping back and showing himself.

"Magic, remember?" He asked with a grin.

"Is that how you got into my house?" She asked in amazement.

"I followed you from your work." He smiled. She stared for a moment, wondering if he had caught her daydreaming over his picture. She turned back to the dishes.

"I finish at five but I can get out from four onwards if there's nothing left to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello my lovely readers, I'm finally back online! It might take me a few days to get back into the swing of things but here's a chapter after the long wait. Please review.**

Sophie stared at the monitor of her computer at work. The clock read 4.32pm and she was itching to leave. Having Loki in her house was strange to say the least but not being able to talk about it made her very uncomfortable at work. Even the most basic small talk between the other research girls made her feel awkward. She was dying to tell someone, anyone; that Loki had moved in with her. She had left before breakfast as she had forgotten her reading the night before. With the commotion of Loki just popping in she had let it slip. So Sophie spent an early morning power reading through a large pile of collected data on a rogue file on the mutant was typed up very quickly and afterwards Sophie had updated other files. She had wondered what had happened to Loki at home, was he even capable of getting himself breakfast? Now she was waiting for her supervisor to come and check her work to send her home. She was guessing Loki was hiding out somewhere nearby by but not too close to her. After listening carefully for him and casually stretching to wave her arms around, Sophie brought up his file on her computer. She looked at the few side view photos included and read his details over for what must have been the hundrith time. How could he be so captivating on paper but in person make her so unsure? One moment he was charming then the next he was arrogant. She wasn't sure if she should trust him. She knew it was wrong to trust him but she felt like he needed someone to.

"Missing me already?" His deep voice purred. Sophie jumped a little and quickly looked around to see nothing.

"Invisible, remember?" He chuckled softly before brushing his hand along the back of her exposed neck to make her shiver. He had only caught a glimpse of her this morning with her long wavy hair down before she rushed into the bathroom. He had to admit she looked quite fetching in her sleepwear and hair out but that thought only lasted for a moment as the wretched woman left him to fend for himself. Keeping house was not in his skill set. He was no idiot but cooking was still out of his grasp with Midgard cooking appliances.

"How long have you been here?" Sophie asked quietly, knowing it looked like she was talking to herself.

"About an hour. It's boring in the apartment without my little pet to keep me entertained." Loki smirked though she couldn't see it. She blushed softly but remained facing the computer.

"Ah Miss Green." Her superviser cut into their conversation as he moved over to Sophie.

"Yes sir?" She asked while looking comfortable. He moved over to her and rubbed her shoulder a little while he checked her work. Loki wasn't sure why but he didn't like this man touching her in such a way.

"Finished everything, good girl." He said with a smile as Sophie forced a polite smile.

"Am I free to leave for the day sir?" She asked stiffly as he moved away from her.

"Of course and tomorrow you'll be in for a treat. Thor has returned to Earth and he will be visiting the department." The man said with a smile before leaving her to pack up her things.

"Thor, that will be interesting won't it?" Sophie asked quietly as she stood from her desk.

"Don't say his name in such a pleasant tone." Loki warned darkly while taking her arm. He gripped her arm too tightly as he walked her to the elevator before releasing her. Sophie stayed silent at the aggressive action. He was already noticing a pattern with her, silence as punishment. She was not the type to fight back, just refuse acknowledgement. She would have done well as a lady of Asgard, silence was effective and didn't make a scene.

"Now, I believe we had a date to find me some more suitable clothing?" Loki said in a calm manner. Sophie gave a small nod as she walked onto the streets of New York, expecting him to follow her. She would prove to be difficult.

A short trip later Loki stood beside Sophie and stared at the chaotic scene. People were everywhere, sifting through shelves of clothes, gadgets and even food.

"What is this place?" Loki asked in disgust.

"Walmart." Sophie said with a smile, unable to see Loki.

"This is your choice store for fashion?" He asked, used to royal tailors and personal service.

"Not really but you'll need a few things and I don't earn that much." Sophie said casually as she walked towards the clothes department, earning a few glances from bystanders believing she was talking to herself.

"The other humans think you're crazy." Loki said with a smirk.

"Thanks for pointing it out." Sophie muttered quietly, feeling embarassed as she walked over to men's shirts.

"Ok so this is what you have to choose from. You'll need some everyday clothes and I guess some pajamas. Look around while I go get some toiletries for you." Sophie said and left Loki to his bidding. He looked through the button shirts and ties. Loki kept mostly to black and white with a few emerald green pieces thrown in. By the time Sophie returned he was all set for clothes.

"I have found all I need but how do I know it will fit?" He asked her, catching her searching for him.

"There are tags inside the clothing that tells you the size. You don't know your size so it's probably best for you to try it all on." Sophie replied, showing Loki the tag inside a shirt before leading him over to the change rooms.

Loki stepped in and looked around the small room with a sigh, his battle gear was not something easily removed and he had limited space.

"Sophie my dear?" He purred as she waited outside.

"What Loki?" She asked with a roll of her ideas.

"I will be needing some help in here." He said in his deep velvet voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie looked around and stepped into the dressing room. Inside clothes floated around her for a moment before Loki appeared to show he was holding them. Seeing him again made her insides twist. There was something powerful and intimidating about him but also sad. He wore his battlegear and looked to her honestly for a moment. She would be the one he would come to trust in time.

"What do you need help with exactly?" Sophie asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention. She knew what people would think if they heard a man and woman talking in a small dressing room.

"I'm a shapeshifter." Loki said bluntly as if it were meant to mean something.

"And?" Sophie probed, earning a sigh from him when she didn't understand his statement.

"I use shapeshifting magic to change my clothing, I don't normally change my clothes physically." Loki explained, losing his patience until he saw the understanding on Sophie's face.

"I'd imagine changing out of all that would be difficult..." She commented as she examined his outfit more closely. There were buckles and clasps all over it. The outfit was impressive and imposing but not at all practical.

"You would imagine correctly. Now if you wouldn't mind..." Loki trailed off as Sophie began her task. It took a while and made her blush but she finally got Loki down to his under layers. The man was thinner than he appeared with his heavily armored clothing on, he was naturally thin but looking at him in his current state made Sophie want to cook him a large meal. She had yet to meet Thor but she knew he was very large; people who had worked with him had claimed that he really was built like a god. Loki was godly in his own right but she could imagine he looked small in comparison to Thor. Sophie couldn't help but notice one area of Loki was certainly not small, his fitted pants left little for the imagination.

"Just try the shirt and pants on to see if they fit, I'll wait outside..." Sophie made a move to leave but felt Loki's firm grip on her arm and hot breath in her ear.

"Slow down pet. I can't be seen so if you leave this dressing room someone else might assume it's empty. Stay." Loki whispered in a commanding voice. Sophie felt she had to comply to his logic and authority. She scooted over to the corner of the tiny room and faced the wall, she didn't need to watch him dressing no matter how tempted she might be.

Loki took a moment to examine his little woman before getting dressed in the Midgard wear. He hated to admit it, even to himself; that he enjoyed the gentle nature in which she undressed him. He recalled the servants who had helped him dress while he was in Asgard, they were not rough but they showed disdain in helping him with his outer gear. Before battles he and Thor would sometimes be prepared in the same room, he remembered the servants flocking to Thor to give him any aid possible. The same servants who revelled in shining Thor's boots would look pained to help Loki attach his cape. As a child and teenager Loki could never understand why they loved Thor so dearly when he was left forgotten but as Loki grew he gained the ability to read the nature of the people around him. They loved Thor in all his glory, because Thor sought glory. Loki only ever wanted to be noticed but by the time he realised how to go about it he was far too set in his ways to change. Once Loki was a man he could not simply pretend to be someone like Thor.

"Alright, I'm done." Loki said coldly, being sour from his thoughts of Thor. Sophie turned to look him over, she lifted his shirt carefully and pulled at his pants a little. Loki's first thoughts were that his new appearance must have pleased the girl so much that she wanted him to bed her, before he could comment on it he realised she was simply seeing how well the clothing fit him.

"The shirt is fine but the pants are too loose. You'll need the smaller size. Get changed and I'll swap them over, then we can leave." She said softly before turning back to face the wall. Loki did as he was told, changing into his usual under layers before letting her dress him again. It was harder for Sophie to dress him, working out where everything went was a little like a puzzle and she became more frustrated as Loki gave small chuckles and smirked at her when she made mistakes.

Finally he was dressed again and Sophie left the change room with the clothes, swapping over the pants and collecting everything she had to buy before going to the checkout. Sophie could only assume Loki was following and was a little relieved when she felt a large hand on her back to confirm her assumptions. An hour later saw them back in her apartment with his clothes, toiletries and after a quick supermarket stop; food for dinner. Sophie helped Loki out of his clothes once again, keeping her eyes above his waist and began cooking while he changed into his new clothes, after a while Loki came out and Sophie could quickly spot a problem with the smaller pants.

"How do I look?" Loki asked with a smirk as he casually leaned on the counter. He enjoyed her reaction to him and couldn't help but get an ego boost from her blushing.

"You really should think of doing something with that hair..." Sophie replied to evade the question and turned to face the pot on the stove. The smaller pants fit his waist line but did even less to hide his obvious endowment.

"And what would you suggest kitten?" Loki asked in a velvet voice, placing his hands on her hips, enjoying the effect he had on her which she tried to hide. Women were always boring to Loki. In Asgard women mostly flocked to Thor or worse; tried to get to Thor through Loki. He remembered a few women who vulgarly tried to seduce him into introducing them to Thor. Loki had no time for women like that and typically ended up avoiding social situations where he would have to mingle. He was barely capable of tolerating Sif. It wasn't long ago, when he was still in Asgard, that Loki believed he would have to marry for the sake of the family. Even with this knowledge; Loki had made no attempt to find himself a wife nor did he ever feel the desire to get close to a woman for carnal purposes. Despite having no interest in women beforehand; Loki found himself drawn in by the little Midgard woman infront of him. He smiled as she turned to face him and reach up to touch his hair.

"Maybe cut it? Or if you like it longer you could tie it back to keep it out of your way?" Sophie said softly with a shy smile. She couldn't help but notice he made no attempt to remove her hand from his hair. After a moment she quickly had to remove it and return to cooking. The man was real and unpredictable, she couldn't allow herself to think of him as some fantasy man from her dreams.

Before long dinner was on the table and Loki ate his steak like a starved wolf, Sophie stared in interest. The night before Loki was so formal despite his hunger, tonight he ate as if no one was watching. It was then that Sophie looked around realised that before she started cooking, the kitchen was untouched.

"Loki, did you eat at all today?" She asked with concern.

"I am eating now." He replied, evading her question. Sophie sighed loudly.

"I really need to teach you how to cook."

**Author's note: Stay tuned for Loki in an apron! I know I've taken longer to update than I usually do, getting back into writing was harder than I expected. I've literally spent the past few days Hiddlestoning (Tom Hiddleston fangirling). I've watched Midnight in Paris, The Deep Blue Sea, Unrelated and Achipelago. After all that I've been watching all the Hiddles fanvids on youtube. I'm becoming obsessed! But I will refer to it as 'research' for my Loki writing. Some of his interviews have given me ideas for Loki.**

**Also, I have just created a Twitter account for anyone who would like to follow me or whatever, please message me. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie groaned loudly as her alarm went off, she had set it to go off an hour earlier than usual so she could teach Loki to cook something easy. She got up and creeped into the bathroom, she would not be standing in a small kitchen with Loki while wearing nothing but the baggy shirt she slept in. After she had gotten herself ready she walked over to the couch. Loki slept rather stiffly on the sofa bed, it was no where near as comfortable as Sophie's bed. Sophie looked down to the peaceful, sweet look on Loki's face; if only he could look like that all the time. She gently reached down to his shoulder to wake him but her fingers did not reach it as his hand quickly grabbed her wrist. Sophie let out a soft gasp to the sound of Loki's chuckle.

"Light sleeper. You must remember to keep up kitten." Loki's eyes opened and looked up to her.

"Right, light sleeper. Anyway, get up so we can make breakfast." Sophie smiled down to him.

"We?" He asked before sitting up and stretching elegantly like a cat. Sophie could see he was sleeping without a shirt, which made her blush.

"You need to start somewhere. So today it's scrambled eggs, very easy." She said before heading to the kitchen to give him time to get dressed. Loki entered the kitchen after putting on his Midgard shirt and trousers, he watched as Sophie fluttered about the kitchen, getting everything out.

"Ok, the beauty of scrambled eggs is that you can pretty much add anything into the mix and it'll be fine." She said, before grabbing an apron and holding it out to Loki.

"What's this? I will not degrade myself with workmen's wear." Loki said with disgust.

"If you don't wear it, you might get your nice clothes all messy. Royalty should not have egg on their clothing should they?" Sophie argued playfully and moved over to him, slipping it over his head and moving behind him to tie the strings.

"Is this really necessary?" Loki complained as he looked himself over and tried to hide his embarassment.

"Yes and besides, I happen to think you look very cute like this." Sophie teased, it was too hard to resist. Loki looked to the young woman with a raised brow.

"You're more trouble than I intitially thought." Loki said with a smile as he leaned over Sophie to watch her cracking eggs and adding ingredients. It wasn't long before Loki stood at the frypan with Sophie close beside him to watch, he had burnt himself twice already and she did not want to see it happen again.

"I think we're all done..." Sophie said with a smile, gently pushing Loki to the side to dish up the eggs while showing him how to make toast.

"You enjoy treating me like a child don't you?" Loki asked as he watched the toast pop.

"Well it is pretty amusing, the man who wanted to take over earth only now learning how to make toast. If I remember your report right, you consider us quite the lower lifeform." Sophie grinned.

"Well you would know, you were staring at my report for quite sometime when I first saw you." Loki said with a smirk, the comment caught Sophie off guard and embarassed her greatly.

"I... it was only because you were one of the larger known threats in recent times and sitting behind a desk all day can be boring. You were on of the interesting ones." Sophie replied evasively, she couldn't admit to her dreams about a fantasy Loki. He seemed to guess that she was lying, he was the master of lies and her words indicated to a poor one. He looked down to her with a smile that she hadn't seen before.

"At least I was of interest to you, that is all that matters afterall." Loki teased and moved over to the table with her for breakfast. Sophie felt nervous. Loki was unpredictable and she couldn't decide whether that scared her, enticed her or a little of both.

"How is it? Eating something you made yourself." Sophie asked carefully. She wouldn't flirt with him, no matter how much she wanted to.

"It will do for now." Loki replied, preferring her cooking to his own. Her cooking made him feel special, her time put into something just for them. His cooking reminded him once again that he was no longer in a position of power. He ate silently after that and left Sophie to get ready for work.

"You remember who is coming to my department today?" Sophie asked as she sorted out her bag.

"Don't say his name." Loki appeared behind her, placing his hands on her hips in a possessive manner.

"You don't want to see him?" Sophie asked softly, she knew it would be difficult for her to talk about Thor but wanted to understand Loki better.

"I have no need to see that fool." Loki replied darkly, squeezing her hips. Sophie refused to admit she liked the dark power he was exuding.

"Ok then, but if you want to tag along you can. I can just give you a report at the end of the day if you don't." Sophie looked back to him to see his deep eyes focused on her.

"If you must." Loki said softly before taking his hands off her.

"Ok, I'll probably have to work later today because of it so I'll buy dinner on the way home." She replied and turned to face him.

"You won't be cooking for me?" He asked curiously and looked like he might have been offended by the idea of take out.

"Well it's the weekend tomorrow so I'll do lots of cooking. I might even bake something." Sophie smiled up to him.

"You can teach me to bake then. What is that human saying? I'll help you put a bun in the oven?" Loki smirked knowing full well what that saying meant. Sophie blushed deeply.

"Right. Well, see you later." She replied softly before moving to the door. Loki enjoyed her embarassed look.

"Should the little woman not kiss her man goodbye before leaving the house?" He continued to tease. Sophie left the apartment with a red face. Loki was left alone with his thoughts. Sophie was now spending the day with his brother, it would eat at Loki until she was home.

Sophie stepped into the SHIELD building, everyone was energetic with the Asguardian prince arriving shortly. She was nervous, if she actually met him would she act naturally? Would she hate him or would she like him? Only time would tell.

**Author's note: So I feel like this chapter is a bit off, Loki does not seem very Loki-ish in it. What are your thoughts? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie typed quickly at her computer, she wanted her work done and out of the way when Thor arrived. He was in the building at that very moment but was doing the rounds of each department to give them more one on one time. Sophie thought over what she would say, what she would avoid saying and how she would try to act. It was lunch time by the time the great hero arrived. The other two girls she worked with fawned over Thor as if he were a real god. Sophie tried to be more civilised than that. Thor truly did look like a god, he was tall, well built and gave off the feeling of supreme power. Sophie noticed just how different her and Loki were. Loki gave off a feeling of power but in a completely different way. Finally, it was Sophie's turn to meet Thor.

"What may I call you maiden?" Thor asked in the manner of a gentleman while offering his hand. Sophie gently shook it, preferring not to have him kiss her hand like the other girls did.

"Sophie, sir." She replied with a polite manner. Thor seemed like a good guy but was a little oblivious, this lead Sophie to believe it could be linked to Loki's problems. Loki was a more complex man and probably needed someone to notice this when he was younger but Thor probably never saw the issues Loki faced when it was right in front of him. Sophie could imagine Odin, their father, was too busy ruling their realm to get involved.

Thor went on to give them a short talk about what to do if Loki is spotted in the building and to tell them how the Avengers are working to find him. Sophie had to smile to herself, he was giving away the Avengers' plans in order to reassure them but if Loki was nearby he would hear it all. The girls slowly went back to work and Sophie approached Thor for a more private chat. She had so many questions that she didn't know where to begin.

"If you find him, what exactly do you plan to do with him? You're not going to hurt him are you?" Sophie couldn't stop herself, she felt embarassed and hoped it wasn't obvious that she knew where he was. Thor smiled when he could see her obvious concern.

"It's nice to see that not all humans want him killed. When we find him he will be returned to Asgard and my father will deal with his punishment. He is still family so I can assure you there will be no death penalty." Thor replied with a warm smile. Sophie looked up to him and felt relief.

"I think he needs understanding not death threats... at least that's how it comes off in his file..." She quickly tried to cover up. For a moment she spoke as if she knew Loki personally, luckily Thor didn't notice.

"I agree with you completely." Thor replied and gave her a pat on the back which she had to admit hurt a little. Sophie smiled softly and left him to the others wanting to talk to him. By the time she arrived at her desk there was another load of files to go through. Sophie sighed and returned to the computer, she hoped she wouldn't be too late today.

During the time Sophie was at work, Loki paced. While he wouldn't admit to caring for Sophie, but he did feel possessive of her. This was the human he chose out of everyone else to serve him and he did not want Thor meddling with that. Thor, just thinking his name was enough to make Loki sneer. Loki wondered what lies Thor was spreading about him. After a few hours of having nothing but his thoughts, Loki tried to find distractions. First he tried getting a snack, he wasn't sure how to cook anything except scrambled eggs so he chose to go with fruit; no cooking needed. After eating Loki tried using the television, he pushed the buttons Sophie had showed him but every show he came across only increased his desire to kill. Eventually Loki made his way to Sophie's bedroom. The sofabed could only provide so much comfort, he laid down for a moment and quickly gave in to his need for a decent sleep.

Sophie returned home with two large pizzas, Loki ate more than a usual man afterall. After looking around she finally came to the man sleeping on her bed. She couldn't help but smile, Loki looked very good when he was asleep. She gently reached down and touched his shoulder, she could feel the warmth from his skin beneath the fabric of his shirt. Loki quickly opened his eyes and looked up to her, he didn't grab her wrist this time so she guessed he was growing used to her touch.

"I brought home pizza, hungry?" She asked casually, wondering if he would bring up the subjet of Thor or if she would have to. He sat up slowly and stretched.

"Good." Was all he said as he got up and walked out to the table with her. Sophie plated up some pizza and got them drinks.

"I met Thor." She said softly with her back to him. She knew it was a sensitive thing to talk about and thought that it might be easier for him if she wasn't looking at him. She remembered as a child that talking to people was so much harder with their eyes on her. Loki groaned a little.

"And?" He asked quickly. His voice was harder than usual. Sophie bit her lip.

"There's not much to report really. He said that the Avengers haven't given up on finding you and that we should be careful. He was what I expected him to be." Sophie sat their glasses on the table and sat across from him. She lazily took a bite of her pizza, trying to keep things casual.

"And what did you expect him to be?" Loki glared at her now, needing to know. Sophie couldn't tell if he was jealous or angry.

"I thought he would be... you know, strong and simple?" Sophie looked over to him to see him smiling. She was hoping calling Thor simple would appeal to Loki's ego, it seemed to have worked.

"Good." Loki relaxed and began to eat.

"So how was your day? You ate didn't you?" She asked, Loki gave a nod and looked over.

"Once, I was aksed why I wanted to take over Earth and enslave humans. At the time, I had many answers. Today I came to only have one." Loki replied and looked very serious.

"And what was that?" Sophie asked softly, scared of what could cause him to hate the Earth even more.

"Jersey Shore."


	7. Chapter 7

Loki stared with interest. Sophie's long wavy hair was splayed out everywhere as she slept. It was 10 AM on saturday morning and Loki was used to Sophie awake early for work, today she was sleeping in. He had been awake for at least two hours and for the past hour he stood and watched. Sophie had rolled over once so far and Loki was keeping himself entertained by observing her but that was growing old quickly and he was hungry. Loki pulled the blankets back. The baggy shirt Sophie wore to bed was pushed up and Loki couldn't help but admire the soft curves of her hips, he also liked the dark green panties covering her bum. He smirked some as he inspected the perfectly coloured fabric.

Sophie let out a soft groan as she felt cool air hit her legs, she woke slowly to the feeling and looked around to find the cause. She had been having a wonderful dream about a fantasy man by the name of Loki who looked very similar to the man living in her apartment but was much more pleasant. Looking down at her was none other than the prankster god. Sophie sat up quickly and pulled the blankets back over her. This was not how she wanted to wake up.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, mornings were not her time of day. During the working week she put up with early mornings but the weekend mornings were hers to enjoy.

"I'm hungry." Loki said simply, he was quietly pleased with himself for getting that reaction from her.

"You're watching me sleep and taking the blankets off me because you're hungry?" Sophie stared for a moment as if Loki was truly mad.

"It woke you up didn't it?" He replied with a smirk. He was bored and in a mood to play.

"I wanted to sleep in." Sophie replied in defiance and flopped back down inelegantly.

"And I want breakfast so get up." Loki ordered with more power.

"No." Sophie rolled over so her back was to Loki, she didn't want him to see her as his maid.

"No? Well then, if you won't get up..." Loki gracefully slipped into bed behind Sophie and pressed himself to her back, he would be the dominant one in the pair no matter how he had to prove it. Sophie looked back to the smug god.

"What are you doing now?" She tried to hide the blush in her cheeks but failed. Loki smiled down to her. She quickly looked away, a dream could not become real so quickly nor easily.

"You want to sleep in so I must do the same until my breakfast is ready. It's the only logical choice." He teased, slipping an arm around her sides as he made himself comfortable.

"There's no logic behind that. You really are an agent of chaos." Sophie replied and settled herself back down, she refused to give in to Loki's attempts to get a reaction.

"I think there is plenty of logic behind this." He smiled playfully and pressed himself a little closer. Sophie blushed deeply and tried to shuffle away nervously.

"Uh huh. So what do you want to do today? You must be getting bored being cooped up in this apartment." Sophie rolled over both to face Loki and to place some space between them. She had to admit it felt nice to have him so close but she knew he was just toying with her.

"I am bored here but I cannot risk SHIELD seeing me." Loki looked to Sophie as he laid in a very relaxed position.

"Hmm, well we could work around the SHIELD tracking system..." She replied with a thoughtful look. She wasn't sure if she should willing aid the wanted criminal.

"Breaking the rules are we? I must be having an effect on you. What do you suggest?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"We just have to go somewhere isolated, away from cameras. Covering up would probably help too." Sophie said simply, she had helped him too much already to be considered innocent if she were ever caught.

"And where would you suggest?" He asked with interest. It would be nice to get out without having to hide himself with magic.

"Well, it's not hot enough to swim but the beach would still be nice..." Sophie looked up to him and smiled. For just a moment she was reminded of romance movies, scenes of couples walking along the beach hand in hand.

"The beach? Well I suppose it will do, you must not forget your tiny beach outfit." Loki smirked.

"I don't think so." She smiled and got out of bed, leaving the god of lies to watch as she collected some clothes and left the room for the shower. Loki watched the girl go and rolled over to get comfortable. She was a little stubborn but he liked that. She kept him amused during his time on Earth at least. Soon he would be fully rested and ready to try again. He would not give up until the lowly planet that had caused him so many problems knelt for him. He had already decided that Sophie would be the first he would make kneel.

Sophie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror as she got dressed. She wished another man would visit her dreams, dreaming of Loki and living with him too was complicated. She knew she was getting them confused, the kind, loving dream man with a great power behind him and the man currently laying in her bed. She silently tapped her head against the cold glass.

"Snap out of it. Have some common sense." She whispered to herself as if it would help. After a moment she finished doing her hair and left the bathroom.

"Alright, what do you want for breakfast?"

**Author's note: Yeah I know this was mostly a fluff chapter. I'm a little clueless for Loki's next master plan. If anyone has some ideas, please feel free to send them in. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie stared in disbelief, Loki was worse than a child in his current state. He stood laughing in a stereotypical evil fashion as two teenage boys ran from the water screaming. She rolled her eyes and looked to the god of mischief.

"Are you serious?" She asked in a bored tone. The boys were now warning others of the water being shark infested, a simple trick for Loki.

"It amuses me to see fools so easily scared by mere illusions. Does it displease you?" Loki managed after calming himself, he smiled joyfully for the first time in what felt like months. Sophie noticed how young and carefree he looked at that point and couldn't help but smile herself.

"I guess not but really, you're going to draw too much attention. Also, people might get cameras out to film these illusive sharks." Sophie pointed out. Loki already stood out; he wore business pants rolled up to the knees, a smart shirt with a few top buttons undone, cheap gas station sunglasses and carried shiny leather shoes. He did not look like a typical young man at the beach. Sophie had a modest one piece on with a thin shirt over the top and wore sunglasses. She fit in too well in her own opinion; when compared to some of the other women who wore skimpy bikinis despite the cool breeze.

"Right then, I'll try to tone it down." Loki smirked and offered his arm to Sophie for the two of them to walk down the beach. They hadn't been there long but Loki was happy to be in fresh air and most importantly, away from the death trap Sophie called a car. Sophie smiled up to him and took it gently. The two walked along and enjoyed the sand beneath their feet, Sophie noted this was possibly the first time she saw Loki's bare feet as he was always dressed well or beneath blankets sleeping.

"Do you still intend to take over Earth?" Sophie asked curiously, hoping some part of her kindness would have shown him not all humans are bad.

"Of course. It will be mine in time." Loki looked over to her.

"You really want to enslave us all?" Sophie looked up to the god.

"Not all of you. Some I want to kill before they have a chance to be enslaved." Loki smirked and thought of his revenge.

"And am I to be killed or enslaved?" She asked, bitterness showing. Loki laughed and stopped to cup her cheek.

"Don't give me that look, like a little child finding out the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I was born to be king and I will be, one way or another. You have done what I've asked of you so you have no need to worry about your future. I will see that no harm comes to you when I am ruling." Loki smiled down to her, Sophie still looked displeased.

"While everyone else around me suffers." Sophie spat out, her anger growing. She had sympathy for Loki, she liked his company and even enjoyed looking after him but she could not just accept him wanting to destroy her world. Loki glared down at the shorter woman before him and his own anger rose, he forcefully took hold of her and showed his teeth in an act of dominance.

"Listen here girl and listen well. You have no idea what I will do with this misrable little planet when I take rule so you have no right to assume I will make you humans suffer. Why would a man take over a planet just to destroy it? When I am king this planet will prosper. People will not be divided by country, race or religion. They will all submit to one ruler and know peace. No longer will humans start wars with one another, no longer will some starve while others grow fat and lazy. I may rule with an iron fist but it will be for damn good cause!" Loki shouted at Sophie. She breathed heavily, her heart pounded hard in her chest. Never had she seen a man with such passion, such conviction, such will. She originally thought Loki wanted to rule simply to prove that he could, now she saw that Loki truly had a vision for the world, that he believed without doubt that he was in the right. Sophie had always been told at SHIELD that the true villians always had it in their minds that they were doing good but was Loki truly a villian for wanting to bring some order to the world? Sophie stared up at the man and felt as if she was seeing him in a new light.

Loki looked down at Sophie, a moment had passed after his shouting and she had said nothing. He removed his hands from her arms to see he had left marks that would likely bruise. He had let his temper get the better of him. He wondered what kind of king would he be if he could not calmly persuade one person to believe in him.

"I apologise..." He said softly, turning away from her. Sophie gently tugged on his rolled up sleeve to make him face her again and smiled.

"No, I needed to hear that." Sophie whispered and closed the space between them, giving Loki a gentle yet warm hug. Loki looked at her confused but gradually accepted that she was trying to make up after their arguement, his large hands pressed into her back to hold her for a moment. It felt nice, he'd forgotten what it was like to be held.

"Enough of this, let's see what the water's like." Loki smirked and picked Sophie up bridal style.

"What? No, it's too cold to go in!" Sophie grabbed onto Loki's shirt as he walked into the shallows. She looked up to see a wicked grin spread on his face and before she knew what was happening she landed in the cold water, letting out a scream as she went.

"Loki!" She rose up and stared at the god. He looked far too smug as he stood over her. Her long hair hung in her face but she didn't care. Sophie grabbed onto Loki's arm and dragged him into the water, he was moved too easily so she guessed he gave in and allowed himself to fall. The two landed down in the cold water and despite feeling like she'd freeze when the wind hit her; Sophie let out a loud laugh. Loki looked at Sophie for a moment before chuckling at her.

"You look a mess my dear." He said after they'd calmed down and with a smile he pushed her long wet hair back.

"Better?" She said with a smile, scooping up her fallen sunglasses from the water.

"Much." He smiled. He could admit he was beginning to like the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki watched Sophie carefully as she drove them back into the city, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the music playing on the radio. Normally Sophie was more uptight than this but after a relaxing, mildly eventful day at the beach she seemed to be enjoying herself and opening up to him more. Somehow shouting and hurting her brought out a positive change. Loki could see the bruises forming on her arms where he had his hands on her and felt somewhat guilty but was determined not to let it bother him too greatly. She wasn't holding his anger against him and now looked at him differently. He knew that violence was often resorted to by men like Thor; impulsive and simple. He knew that hurting Sophie after she had taken care of him was wrong. He knew that if he could help it, he would not repeat his actions. But deep down he enjoyed the new way she looked at him. She did not look at him like he was a violent beast as he never intended to harm her so badly, it was just that she was so fragile compared to him. He was not used to handling Midgard women. Truthfully he was not used to handling Asgard women either but he did know that if he had grabbed an Asgardian woman the way he grabbed Sophie, the Asgardian woman would be fine.

"I should apologise for your arms." Loki spoke softly, looking over to her.

"It's fine, it's not like you meant to hurt me." Sophie smiled to him gently, Loki was rough when he was angry but she doubted he meant her harm. Loki gave a small smile. Truthfully he had wanted to hurt her a little, just to show his strength but not to the extent that she would be left marked. Loki absent-mindedly brushed his long fingers over her bare, bruised skin.

"Such a delicate little flower you are." He smiled, teasing a little. Sophie smiled.

"I'm not that delicate. Maybe to men like you, but not to regular men." She replied.

"I see, and what kind of man am I?" Loki questioned with a smile.

"A great man. Not sure yet if you're good or bad, but you're great either way." Sophie looked over and earned a smirk from Loki.

"A great man..." He said more to himself as he looked out the window. He had never been seen that way before, even as king. He remembered the looks of the warriors three and Sif when they discovered he was king. Shock and disbelief. They had no faith in him. If Thor had been there he probably would have scoffed and refused to acknowledge Loki as king. None of his own kind saw him as anything worthwhile. Loki stared at the passing buildings, he had no idea what his kind was anymore. He was not an Asgardian, he never truly was. He refused to believe he was a Frost Giant, he was too cultured for that. He was not a Midgardian, for he was too strong and not mortal. Where did he belong? Sophie pulled up at a red light and looked over.

"Loki?" She said softly, he seemed very lost in thought. Loki looked over after a moment, his green eyes dark and full of intensity.

"Yes my pet?" He said with a smile, trying to lighten his mood. Loki was the god of lies; he could easily deceive someone into thinking he was fine.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll stop at the store and pick something up." Sophie asked softly. She didn't really have anything to say but he seemed so lost for a moment.

"Red meat and a good wine." Loki said, he could use a drink.

"Ok, you can wait in the car. There will be cameras in the supermarket and it will be pretty busy." Sophie said, not wanting Loki to be caught or uncomfortable. She continued driving, wondering what Loki was thinking about earlier.

"I'll come in with you and keep my sunglasses on. I don't trust your judgement on wines as you have none in your apartment." Loki commented bluntly. Sophie let it slide as she really wasn't a wine drinker though she still felt a little insulted. They arrived at the supermarket and Sophie led Loki inside, handing him a basket to carry so he could be useful.

"Why exactly do I need to carry this?" Loki asked with a groan; servitude was not his style. Sophie smiled.

"You can't stand out here and it's usually the man's job to carry the basket." She smirked, it was mostly punishment for the wine comment. Loki gave a sigh but agreed, he could not be noticed. He followed her through the aisles as she picked out bits and pieces for dinner. Loki looked around with a bored expression as Sophie looked over brands of shampoo as if selecting one was an art form. Loki didn't expect to see anything interesting but stared for a moment at what was certainly an unwelcome surprise. Standing down the end of the aisle was none other than Clint Barton, Hawkeye, selecting a brand of toothpaste. Loki's mind quickly processed the situation. Thor was visiting the New York SHIELD department so it was likely that the other Avengers were in the city. Running into one of them in the supermarket wasn't something he could have expected but he needed to find a way around it quickly. He could easily take out the Avenger but that would mean causing a scene, getting unwanted attention and risking Sophie's exposure as his aid. He looked down at himself, Sophie had tied his hair back, his yellow buttoned shirt was messy and he still had his sunglasses on. He didn't look like his usual self so that was a start but he needed to act in a manner that was the least like Loki as he could think of. Loki looked to Sophie came to the only idea he could think of, he grabbed her hand and span her around to face him.

"If you value your life; go along with this." Loki whispered darkly to her. Sophie stared up at him for a moment of confusion before he threw himself at her. She had no idea what was happening but it soon dawned on her that Loki was kissing her and with great passion. Sophie wasn't sure why he was kissing her and certainly didn't think his words were romantic but her body responded to his and she was quickly kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and found herself being pushed against the shelving. Loki's mind was calculating and listening carefully as Hawkeye's boots made their way past what looked like a very happy couple publicly displaying their affection. He heard a small sigh of disgust.

"Get a room buddy." Hawkeye muttered absently as he passed Loki without a second look and headed off in another direction. Loki knew he was in the clear but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. After relaxing he realised just how good it felt to have Sophie in his arms, his hands had worked their way down to her behind and the kiss had escalated quickly with Sophie's acceptance. He allowed himself to enjoy the kiss for a moment longer than he needed to before breaking apart. Sophie's cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath.

"What was that for?" She asked in confused but did not seem put off by his actions.

"There's an Avenger in the store, I had to do the one thing nobody would expect me to do." Loki said as simply as possible, his usually sharp mind halted for a moment at his own actions. Sophie stared at him for a moment. She wasn't sure how to feel. For a moment she was tempted to make a joke about using a kiss as a cover up being one of the biggest clichés in the book. Her mind went into overdrive however when the words completely registered with her. He did the one thing nobody would expect him to do. In her mind ittranslated to: kissing her was the one thing Loki would never consider doing under normal circumstances. She tried to keep a straight face and gave a small nod.

"Wouldn't want to get noticed by an Avenger..." Sophie said softly and grabbed a bottle of shampoo before heading off to the meat department. She silently scolded herself for giving in so easily to his kiss.

**Author's note: Hey all, hope you're enjoying the story. I just wanted to get some opinions from you guys. While I'm no where near finishing this story, I have thought up a new story that I'd like to work on once I'm done with this. The idea is of course a Loki x OC but will be set in the Thor timeline instead of the Avengers. I'd like to do a story about what would happen if Loki had someone when he actually needed someone. It might be a bit twisted too. I'm thinking a girl who grew up with the group of Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three. My idea was to have her be the interest of Thor, which of course would mean he'd have a claim over her. And Loki's envy of Thor could lead to him coverting the girl Thor wants. Which causes trouble naturally. Then when Loki takes the throne and goes a little more dark and twisted he could try to take her as his own. I will of course add in the twist of the girl liking Loki the entire time and having no interest in Thor but being too shy to actually act on it and being too naive to see Loki's desire for her. The details are still rough but what do you think? let me know. If there's enough interest I will start planning it some more. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie sat silently at dinner. Loki couldn't understand what was said or done to make her go from happy and relaxed to silent and sullen. The conversation since the supermarket was the bare minimum of small talk. Loki thought of the kiss, he hadn't expected to enjoy kissing a woman as much as he did. He had never been the type to act on physical impulse anywhere outside the battlefield. Women on Asgard had never caught his eye, they were all so dull. They would spend their time gossiping about what went on in the palace. Loki had wanted someone who he could have a conversation with. He had yet to have a long or deep conversation with Sophie but he knew she was capable of it. He knew she was smart; he had seen her working. While he hadn't known her long, living with someone often revealed a lot about them. The seeds of attraction had been planted in Loki's mind.

Sophie tried not to show her feelings, she was angry and hurt. She knew she shouldn't hold Loki's words against him. At the most, she could consider herself disappointed at how it played out. She had hoped that when a man kissed her the way Loki kissed and it felt the way Loki had made her feel, that it would have been for a better reason than a cover. She couldn't really blame him for making her feel so rejected. He had never shown any romantic intentions towards her so she had no right thinking the kiss had been meant for something romantic. The words he said to her before he kissed her should have been a warning. Sophie looked down at her plate and sighed.

"I'm not hungry. Are you finished?" She looked over to Loki, she felt awkward and unsure of herself.

"Yes, it was very nice." Loki replied with a smile, hoping not to upset her anymore than she obviously was. She was bad at hiding her emotions. Loki had no idea what to do. He was used to dealing with Thor's angry outbursts, which consisted of being shouted at for a moment and then being apologised to. Sophie was different, instead of coming out and saying what was bothering her she simply kept quiet about it. Loki wondered if all women were like this, it was confusing. Sophie got up and took care of the dishes.

"I'm going for a shower, have to wash the sea water out of my hair." Sophie said simply before going to her room to fetch some pajamas.

"I was in the water also, perhaps I should join you." Loki dared to tease, trying to lighten the situation as he moved over to her bedroom door.

"No." Sophie replied bitterly before pushing past him and going to the bathroom. She was in no mood to deal with his teasing. Loki didn't like her reaction, his ego had been boosted by his ability to embarass her before. Whatever was wrong with her, he could fix it. Sophie reached the bathroom and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, she rattled the handle a little in frustration. Before she could do anything else she felt a hand snake around her waist and a hot breath on her neck.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Loki whispered against her skin, he playfully blew on the back of her ear. Sophie had to fight to hide the shiver he gave her. Her feelings were hurt and she had no intention of backing down to him.

"What wasn't? Being told no? I would have thought you'd be used to it by now." She knew she had pushed a button when his arm squeezed tighter around her. Sophie wasn't even sure if he realised he was squeezing her and had reacted subconsciously. She was right, the word 'no' did effect Loki more than even he realised; it had been the haunting end of his relationship with Odin.

"You've been moody since the supermarket and it's time to stop. You're not angry with me about the kiss are you? Did I perhaps steal your first kiss?" Loki asked a little darkly, his own anger spiked by her remarks.

"Of course you didn't." Sophie evaded the question of why she was angry. Loki released her waist to stop squeezing her but still kept a firm hold. While he knew it was foolish to think he would have taken her first kiss, something possessive was set off inside him to make him the slightest bit jealous of her previous romances.

"Ah, so you're just angry that I kissed you then. Do you prefer your men to buy you dinner first?" Loki asked with sarcasm. His voice was dark and vicious. Sophie tried to move against his hold so she could look at him but his arm held her firmly in place. She stared at the bathroom door and sighed. For a moment she wondered how badly it would end if she spoke the truth. Sophie realised she'd have to explain her bad mood soon but did not want to tell him everything.

"You said in the store that you had to do what nobody would expect you to do... It's just kind of offensive to think that kissing me would be such a shocking thing for someone to do." Sophie replied quietly. She couldn't tell him the full truth; that it hurt more because she wanted him to want to kiss her. She froze a little when she heard Loki's soft chuckle.

"You shouldn't read too much into someone's words my pet. It is unexpected of me to kiss you because not long ago I claimed that humans were beneath me, not that you are unkissable. I quite enjoyed it actually." Loki said, his own mood improved from thinking Sophie merely had a wounded ego. He felt her relax a little against him and got a wicked idea; slowly he placed soft kisses along the back of her neck. Sophie imediately stiffened against him and blushed; the reaction he wanted. He chucked and let her go slowly.

"Now how about that shower?" He asked playfully. Sophie turned around and looked up to him with a smile.

"Still no." She smiled softly and went into the bathroom. The door was no longer locked by Loki's magic. Loki could settle for this and went to pour himself a glass of wine. The bottle had not been opened during dinner as Sophie was in her bad mood. Once Sophie was out of the shower she agreed to sit and watch a movie with Loki. They shared the wine and chose an old black and white movie. All the modern movies they had found displeased Loki, he seemed to enjoy the classics at least. Two glasses of wine and half way through the movie Sophie had fallen asleep against Loki. He looked down to her and gently placed his arm around her. He felt very content in that moment.

**Author's note: I'm sorry it takes me a few days to get a chapter out. I have been very distracted by fangirling. I tried to watch a few Loki/Tom Hiddleston videos on youtube to motivate me but ended up spending roughly two hours watching the same videos over and over again. I can't help myself! Anyway, please review as each comment helps push me to write more.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie woke slowly in her bed, stretched a little but was far too comfortable to get up yet. After a moment of enjoying the warmth she realised that something was different. The bed was far too warm from her body alone. Slowly she turned over to see a very cocky looking Loki propped up beside her. He smiled down to her.

"Good morning, love the look." He teased as he smoothed out Sophie's bedhead. She tried to cover up more with the blanket.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asked seriously, noticing his bare chest showing.

"You fell asleep last night so I helped you to bed. And as I tucked you in, I just happened to notice how oh so comfortable your bed is compared to the sofabed you've condemned me to. I couldn't help myself." Loki smirked in reply and stretched out, pushing his chest in the process. Sophie couldn't help but look for a moment before turning over to hide her blush.

"This doesn't mean you can sleep in my bed every night you know." Sophie said into her pillow. Loki smiled and slipped an arm around Sophie.

"Hush now pet, I'm a god and you must remember to treat me as such. You should consider it an honor to have me in your bed." He whispered into her ear, making her blush grow darker.

"Does that apply to all gods or just you? Because Thor is still in the city." Sophie teased in return, daring to look back at Loki. He gave her a squeeze, she knew how to push his buttons.

"You should know not to use his name infront of me. Do you need to be punished?" Loki trailed his hand up her side, making her squirm under his touch.

"I get it, no punishment needed." Sophie looked back to him.

"A little reminder never hurts." He smirked and moved quickly to position himself over her. Sophie looked up to Loki in embarassment. He was only toying with her, he had no serious intentions behind his position. The look on her face was enough satisfaction for now. Loki chuckled down at the girl beneath him.

"Oh shut up." Sophie snapped and struggled to push him off her. She failed in her attempts as the god was far stronger.

"You're just too easy." Loki smiled and removed himself from the girl, thoroughly happy with himself.

"Right, well it's time to get up." Sophie said, composing herself. She slipped out of bed and looked down at herself before looking back over to Loki.

"You took my pants off?" She asked with a raised brow. Any other man would be slapped by now. Loki could only smirk.

"I've noticed during the nights when you went to the bathroom that you don't sleep in your pajama pants, I wanted you to be comfortable." Loki replied smoothly.

"Oh aren't you so considerate." Sophie replied with sarcasm before grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom. She wondered if Loki would become more and more troublesome as he grew used to her company.

Loki watched her go and smiled to himself. The girl had proven to be more fun than he had originally thought. His ideas were coming together for his next move and she could come in handy in that area as well. She had access to SHIELD's database of information and understood it well as she likely wrote most of it for the past few years. The Avengers were recruited and formed during her time at SHIELD so Loki was betting that she had personally typed up the information on them herself. If she hadn't, then she could at least get to that information. Loki just needed to find a way to have her give him that information. To hand it over would take a lot of trust, she would have to submit to him completely. He knew his words at the beach to her had an effect, now he had to decide whether that effect would be enough for her to join him or if he would have to charm her to do his bidding. Loki hoped that Sophie would willingly join him and that he would not have to manipulate her but he was prepared to do whatever it took to get his way.

Sophie came out of the bathroom refreshed and ready for the day. She went into the kitchen and started on a big Sunday breakfast. After a dramatic Saturday she could use a relaxed Sunday. Loki eventually came out of the bedroom when he heard her in the kitchen, still wearing only his pajama pants.

"Why don't you go shower, it should be ready when you get out." Sophie said, taking a moment to look him over. She wished she had more self control but it was very difficult. Loki smirked as he caught her eyes on him. He worked his way over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Why don't you come help me?" Loki teased with a smile as he gave her hips a squeeze. Sophie blushed and looked back to him.

"Not a chance." Sophie smiled back to him.

"I enjoy a good challenge." He smiled and gave Sophie a pat on the rear before going off to wash up. He missed Asgard clothing but the shower was convenient and felt good on his muscles. Loki couldn't help but notice the new shampoo Sophie had bought was for men's hair. He gave a small smile at her consideration, he wasn't fond of his hair smelling of flowers like Sophie's did. He could hear Sophie calling out that breakfast was ready so he finished washing and got dressed. Coming out he saw Sophie sitting at the table, waiting for him. He smiled at the sight, he could get used to seeing her like that.


	12. Chapter 12

Sophie sat at her desk, why on Earth did she allow Loki to smooth talk her into this? It didn't take much convincing on Loki's part. A little bit of flattering and his hands on her sides and she was putty in his hands. She looked around casually before she downloaded the files onto her flashdrive. Every member of the Avengers had a detailed file that included; videos of their abilities and fighting style, descriptions of their personalities, character flaws and more. Sophie worried about what he was planning to do with all of this, she didn't want any of the Avengers getting hurt. But he had fought them before and lost. That also left her to worry about what would happen if he lost again and was captured. She worried about being found out as Loki's accomplice but she was most concerned about the possibility of losing him. She wondered if she should just give in now and become his devoted lacky. If they were caught now she would surely be condemned along with him for not speaking up when Thor was in the building. If she gave into Loki so easily, how would he see her? Little did she know how pleased it would have made Loki for her to join him so willingly.

Loki paced the length of the apartment, he needed information but he was unsure of what would happen if Sophie was caught. He was happy that she accepted his task after a little convincing. He didn't need to manipulate or lie. He felt that he was slowly gaining her trust. He took a moment to wonder what it would be like to rule with her by his side. She would make a good queen.

Sophie packed up for the day after dealing with her supervisor. She really didn't like that man. Once she was done she swiftly made her way out of the building and straight home like she had promised Loki. Before he showed up in her kitchen, Sophie would have never believed she would be breaking such rules as SHIELD. There was a big difference between taking work home with you and taking valuable information home to hand over to your room mate who wants to take over the world. Arriving home she took a breath and looked down at the flashdrive in her hand, once she crossed this like there would be no going back.

Loki stood up as the door opened. Sophie walked in and looked up to him with a soft smile. He could understand her look, she was conflicted. He would need to assure her as much as possible. He moved over to her and rubbed her arms gently, making sure to speak in a warm and welcoming tone.

"Did you do that little job for me, my pet?" He asked with charm. Sophie gave a small nod and held up the flashdrive.

"Everything you want is on this. By giving this to you, I really am risking my future..." She said and looked to the floor. Loki gently placed his fingers under her chin and moved her head to make her look him in the eyes.

"You know you're doing the right thing. By doing this you are helping me greatly and I am grateful." Loki's silver tongue was as skilled as ever as he charmed her. Sophie knew he was putting on an act but couldn't help but swoon at his light touch, deep silky voice and blazing eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. She was very much a fool but she argued with herself; love makes everyone foolish. She had finally admitted to herself that despite Loki's temper, his pride and his somewhat dark intentions; she had feelings for the man. She knew she would likely do anything he asked of her and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it.

"I'm not sure if it's the right thing. You probably want to kill these guys. But I... well as stupid as it is, I trust you." Sophie said without thinking too much on it. She looked up to see Loki's face take on an emotion she had not seen on him before. She wasn't sure what it was he must be feeling. Loki himself was as confused as Sophie. People trusted Loki before they knew how twisted he could be. He knew if he ever returned to Asgard they would never look at him with trust again. But this girl knew him. She knew he lied and manipulated to get what he wanted, she knew that he was dangerous and deadly yet she still put her trust in him. It made his insides twist to see her look at him with trust. Loki had to look away from her, it was all too much. All his life he had wanted someone to see him for who he was and care for him just the same. He wanted to be noticed as someone worthwhile. He wanted someone to choose him over Thor. She had done all of that in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you." Loki spoke honestly without looking at Sophie. He gentled pushed her hand closed over the flashdrive and gave her a smile.

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked, confused. He gave a nod.

"You look after that for a while for me. I need some fresh air." Loki said before turning invisible and opening the front door. He remained in the apartment but allowed Sophie to believe he had left. Sophie stared at the open door for a moment before closing it. She went into her bedroom and hid the flashdrive with her hair clips. For the first time in a while, she felt alone again. She didn't know what to do with herself so she turned on the tv and waited for him to return for her, unknowing that all the while Loki was close by her side.

**Author's note: Ok so I get the feeling that this story isn't as well liked as my others. My last chapter got a total of two reviews. It's a little disappointing. I'm not really sure what to do to make it more enjoyable so I am considering either putting it on hold for a while or maybe just finishing it off somehow. Please review and give me your opinion, if you think I'm doing something wrong or perhaps something I'm just not doing then let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hi all. Let me just start out by saying: wow! I came home today on much lunch break to a very full inbox. Thank you all for the lovely messages of support and thank you for the somewhat supportive threats to keep writing, lol. A special shout out to ****Lady Malignant**** who not only reviewed pretty much all the chapters of this story but also chapters from my other story. I didn't expect so much feedback so you guys have made me really happy. One suggestion a few of you had was for some more heat between our couple. So let me work on that and please enjoy.**

Sophie woke slowly as her alarm went off and groaned. She hated early mornings but she had to work. She rolled over to turn off her alarm and instead felt a warm body against her. She opened her eyes to find Loki against her. He was awake and doing his best to turn off the alarm. She reached over and turned it off. She didn't remember him coming in the night before and had no idea he was with her the entire time. Loki had slipped into bed with her as soon as he knew she was asleep. It had made him uncomfortable to have her trust him and care for him but after observing her and taking some time to think he realised it was a good thing. He had someone he could trust in return. Someone he could confide in and someone to accept him. He wouldn't admit to her that he trusted her, it would be more fun to keep her guessing. But for now his main goal was to see just how she cared for him.

"Good morning, I didn't hear you come in." Sophie said softly before yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I am quite skilled in the art of silence." Loki said with a smile.

"Really? You're known to have a silver tongue so I can't imagine you're talented at being quiet." Sophie teased. She was relieved to have him home, it was strange for her to be alone in the apartment again. Loki smirked and stroked her cheek, he leaned in to whisper playfully.

"Who said my silver tongue was used for talking?" He asked before licking his lips. Sophie blushed and looked away.

"Don't be such a pervert." She replied.

"You didn't seem to mind my tongue in the supermarket..." Loki whispered, his words were like silk. Sophie looked back to him, her face red. Without replying she got up, collected her clothes and went to shower. She wondered if Loki would sleep in her bed every night, she wouldn't mind it.

After a relatively tame breakfast Sophie went off to work. Only when she arrived at the building did she remember her actions from the day before. She immediately felt nervous and wondered if they had noticed her taking the Avengers information. Her stomach twisted when her supervisor apprached her looking angry.

"Miss Green, we have a situation." He said bluntly yet still took the time to look her over once.

"Sir?" She replied as calmly as possible. Normally feeling uncomfortable around him made it harder to look relaxed.

"Two of the girls called in sick and we've just had a group of mutants attack in California." He replied, looking serious. Sophie relaxed a little when she realised the problem wasn't her doing.

"So we'll be busy today." Sophie replied with a smile and went to her desk, happy to be kept busy. She didn't realise just how busy she would be when five o'clock arrived and she still had mountains to do. She rubbed her eyes slowly and went to get a coffee before returning to her desk. If she believed Loki knew how to use the phone she would call and let him know she'd be late. She wasn't sure so she returned to her desk and hoped she could power through the rest of the work.

When six o'clock arrived and Loki had lost his patience he went out in search of Sophie. He checked the supermarket she was known to go to after work and when he couldn't find her there he found himself going to her office. Normally he wouldn't have worried but Sophie was always on time and he knew she had taken a risk to get him the information he asked for. He was a little worried but would not show it. He knew if she had been caught he would feel partially responsible. When he arrived at the building he saw that it was mostly empty. Loki took the elevator, instead of using invisibility he had used his shape shifting skills to appear as another person. Appearing as someone else was tiring as it took much more concentration to hold the illusion but Loki had decided this would be the best way to find her. If he was at the supermarket he could have called out to her and if he didn't find her at her desk he could ask someone else when she left.

Sophie yawned softly, staring at a computer screen all day could be tiring. She was almost done but the last of the work seemed to be the most draining.

"Almost finished?" She looked up to see her supervisor standing beside her, examining her work. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, yes sir." She replied politely. She held back a shudder as he bagan to rub her back.

"Good, you're a real asset Sophie. I don't think I've ever told you that. I really appreciate what you do." He replied. The words were friendly enough but the way he had said it sounded suspicious. She also didn't like him calling her by her first name.

"Thank you sir." She replied before trying to get on with her work, hoping he would take the hint to leave her be. He did not.

"It's just us here now, you can call me Colin." He replied with a smile.

"Ok, well I'm almost done here." She replied, trying not to let him get too casual.

"It's pretty late now. How about we go out for a bite to eat and a drink when you're done? It will be my treat, for being my special little helper." He said, the last line turning Sophie's stomach. When Loki flirted it gave Sophie butterflies in her stomach; when her supervisor flirted it felt more like toxic snakes were in her stomach.

"No, that's fine. I need to be getting home." Sophie replied quickly.

"Well that's not fair. We could really enjoy ourselves. You deserve a nice treat after the work you've done today." Colin replied. Refusing to take the hint, he grasped Sophie's shoulders with both hands and let them glide over her front. His hands were dangerously close to her breasts, Sophie wanted to push him away but something inside her froze. She closed her eyes and hoped for the moment to be over.

"I believe the lady said no." A deep and familiar voice filled the room. With that voice came hope to Sophie as she looked to the source. It wasn't Loki and yet was at the same time. Blonde curls, storm blue eyes and a beard. No one would guess this man was Loki but Sophie could see some part of Loki in him. The look on his face currently was enough to make her see him.

"Who are you? Only employees are allowed in here." Colin replied, angry that he had been interrupted.

"Lochlan, I'm Sophie's boyfriend. Thought I'd come and pick her up." He replied, moving over to the two in a few long strides. He took one of Colin's wrists and pulled him away from Sophie instantly. Sophie stared in wonder for a moment before standing up and moving over to the blonde man.

"Lochlan... Lochy... relax, ok?" She looked up to him. She was flattered and impressed by his protection but she knew if he caused too much of a scene he would get unwanted attention and she might lost her job. Loki looked down to her and let go of the foolish man. Without warning he quickly pulled Sophie to him and gave her a kiss, one to show that Sophie's was his alone. Sophie knew the kiss was one of possession but could not refuse so submitted to him happily. It lasted only a moment and left her breathless.

"I'll wait here until you finish your work pet." He replied calmly before shooting a warning look over at her supervisor.

"Sophie I'll finish up here, why don't you and your... boyfriend head home for the night." Colin said quickly before scurrying off to his desk. Sophie quickly packed her things and headed out with Loki. He slid an arm around her for show. Once on the street and in the night air Sophie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said quietly before looking up to him.

"You're a foolish girl. The next time any man othar than me tries to touch you, you're to strike them down." Loki ordered.

"I'm not really the striking type... I'm more the type to sit behind a desk and behave." Sophie said, feeling ashamed of her own lack of ability to defend herself.

"I was once the type that stayed in the shadows of others and behaved. It got me no where. If you're to serve me then I need you to fight when you have to... or else I am to be your protector." He replied before looking down to her.

"Well you did a good job of protecting me..." Sophie looked up to him. Loki smirked.

"I am a kind god, am I not?" He replied playfully.

"You sure are. And what's with the name? Lochlan? Isn't that a bit obvious?" She asked with a smile.

"I enjoy it. Lochy suits me." He replied.

"That's because it's so similar to Loki. If you can change your appearance why didn't you when we went to Walmart or the beach?" Sophie asked.

"The day we went to buy my clothes I was still recovering from being in hiding. When we went to the beach it was to relax and have fun, I need to concentrate a lot to keep this appearance." Loki explained.

"You didn't lose concentration when you kissed me..." Sophie said quietly.

"Were you hoping I would get lost against your lips?" He replied with a smile, Sophie blushed and looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes, perhaps we should try it again?"


	14. Chapter 14

Loki sighed, it had been a long time since he had felt so relaxed. He had no idea Sophie was capable of such a skill. It didn't take much convincing for him to let her either. He let his head roll back and felt her behind him.

"See? I told you this would be nice." Sophie said with a smile as she rubbed Loki's bare shoulders. She had to admit that it was embarassing to see him shirtless again but she knew he needed to relax after he came to her rescue. She didn't know how she would act at work the next day but she didn't want to think about it yet. She was certain that her supervisor would not bother her again. Despite Loki being thin compared to someone like Thor, he could still be very imposing in his own way.

"I didn't disagree with you, I simply stated that I was not used to this." Loki replied and looked up to her. Sophie's hands seemed to have a magic of their own as she rubbed his stress away. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

"I knew this would help you though, you may act relaxed but you carry a lot of tension in your shoulders." Sophie said and continued to massage. The look of peace on Loki's face was more than enough incentive to continue.

"We should look at those files tonight. You'll help me use the computer won't you?" He asked with closed eyes. Sophie knew if she left Loki alone with her computer it would likely end up broken.

"Of course. You may have picked up some of our customs easily but even humans have a hard time working out technology. I remember going through the files and seeing a photo of you dressed in formal wear when you were in Germany. Why do you always go for more formal clothes anyway? I would assume a t-shirt and jeans would be more comfortable." Sophie rambled off a little as her fingers found their way into Loki's hair. It hard grown more and she couldn't help playing with it. She let her fingertips rub over Loki's scalp, she knew this felt nice as she remembered having the hair dresser do the same to her when it was being washed.

"In Asgard as in Midgard, you dress for your position. In Asgard I dressed as a prince would. In Midgard a king would not be seen in a t-shirt and jeans but something that shows he always takes care in his appearance." Loki said in a proud manner.

"Then maybe you should think about a haircut." Sophie suggested as she looked down to the god. Loki opened his eyes and looked up to her, she was surprised by how bright they looked.

"Would you prefer me with short hair?" He asked seriously. Sophie bit her lip.

"Well, I like the length but maybe it should be tidied up a bit. Even long hair needs maintainence, I should know." She said with a smile. Her hair reached her bum but she always took care in getting it trimmed.

"If my lady so wishes it." He said with a smile. Sophie blushed, after this evening's kiss she was very confused. He had kissed her twice, had flirted with her and staked his claim on her infront of her supervisor. Did that mean they were some sort of couple or did he simply see her as his possession.

"I don't know how we'll get you to a hair dresser though. You can't disguise yourself for it." Sophie said softly, trying to push her concerns away from her mind.

"I'm sure you could do it if you tried." Loki replied casually.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to get it uneven. I could try but I can't promise anything." Sophie said, taking a step back from Loki.

"Finished already? It must be hard to take your hands off me." Loki teased.

"Yes, it was easier than you think too." Sophie smiled, it was easy for Loki to distract her from all things serious.

"I don't like that answer. Change it." Loki stood up and looked down to her. He was easily taller than her and could look intimidating when he wanted to but Sophie knew he was playing.

"Oh my, being apart from you is the hardest task I've ever had to undertake." Sophie said sarcastically and clutched her hand to her chest dramatically.

"Much better." Loki smiled and ran his fingers over her cheek. Once more she was confused by him.

"Right then, go take a shower and I'll set these profiles up for you to look at." Sophie said stiffly and went to her computer.

"I don't take orders from anyone but if you insist." Loki said before going into the bathroom. He was unsure why Sophie was acting so strangely around him. Truthfully he wasn't sure how to act around her either. He liked her to some extent and felt responsible for her but he was inexperienced with women and not fully aware of his own feelings.

Sophie set up her laptop on the bed, it would be difficult to be sharing her computer at the desk as it was small. She yawned softly and got changed into her pajamas while she waited for Loki.

"My my, there's a sight for sore eyes." Loki said with a smirk as he walked into the bedroom to find Sophie changing. She quickly pulled her shirt on and glared over.

"A gentleman knocks." Sophie replied quickly. Loki moved over and cupped her cheek.

"Don't tell me you're embarassed? Beauty is nothing to be ashamed of." Loki charmed with a large smile.

"Ok, cool it off lover boy." Sophie smiled and moved over to the bed. Soon she was taking Loki through the videos and files that detailed each member of the Avengers. Sophie yawned softly after the last report and shut the laptop down.

"Bedtime." She said sleepily and smiled.

"Sounds about right pet." Loki said and moved to get into bed.

"What are you doing? Your place is on the sofabed." Sophie said as she looked at a far too comfortable god.

"I'm grown tired of the sofabed. I've slept in here for the past few nights, surely you don't dislike my presence so much that you'd throw me out?" Loki asked while stretching out, his bare chest on show. She grumbled a little, he knew just how to get his way.

"Fine." Was all she said before turning the lights off and slipping into bed. A few silent moments in the dark and she felt arms slide around her.

"Goodnight, darling." Loki said before kissing the back of her neck and getting comfortable. He enjoyed the feel of a warm body against him. Sophie blushed softly and smiled.

"Goodnight."

**Author's note: I don't know about how you guys feel but personally I think all Loki needs is: a hug, a nap and a good shoulder rub. Let's face it; wearing heavy leather and metal for his adult life must have taken it's toll on his poor shoulders. Also a little note, I added in "darling" as a tribute to Tom Hiddleston. A recent video shows him meeting a group of fans and calling everyone of them darling, ehehe. You may have noticed I've tried to update more since my large dose of reviews so please keep them coming as motivation. In the next chapter I will either address Sophie's problem of defining their relationship or Loki's problem of needing to plan his revenge. Which one would you like to see first? Romance or revenge?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Ok so it seemed most people wanted romance, though those who wanted revenge did make some good points so I'm going to try to add some in there. I personally like the idea of romance first so Sophie might be willing get a little badass to support her man. I think having a bad guy couple could be pretty fun.**

Loki laid awake as Sophie slept, it was the middle of the night and his brain was far too active to sleep. He already knew a lot about the Avengers but the information Sophie had given him helped. He mentally went through the list; Black Widow and Hawkeye would be the easiest to kill as they had skills but no unique powers. The Iron man was useless without his suit. Captain America was a stronger, faster human but still no comparison to Loki. Thor and the Hulk would be the most difficult. From the reports he knew that there were no known ways to kill the Hulk. He knew that while SHIELD showed no signs of it; they would be looking for ways to subdue or destroy the Hulk as he was a risk.

Loki smiled darkly as he thought of sinister ways to dispose of the Avengers. The Hulk and Thor would take more planning but the others should be reasonably easy when alone. He let his desires fill his mind as he thought of killing Thor with his bare hands. He knew he would need to come up with something cunning to handle him. He thought of the various types of science the humans had and wondered if there would be something he could use against his brother.

His thoughts then turned to Sophie. He looked over in the dark as his keen eyes scanned her face. She looked so peaceful. She deserved to be queen and he knew she would handle that title well. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair from her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek. She stirred a little but remained asleep. He was not used to being so close to a woman but he was slowly discovering how good intimacy could feel. Simply being comfortable sharing a bed was something new for him. For now his main desires were innocent, being close and sharing contact was enough. But he knew once he was over that stage he would be wanting more. His body seemed to have a mind of it's own around Sophie sometimes and when he was alone during the day he would find his thoughts wandering to things not so innocent. He wondered how her bare flesh would feel pressed to his, how her hands would feel over his body. He particularly enjoyed her hips, they were soft and round and he had found himself placing his hands on them before.

Loki pushed his fingers through his hair. While he cared about Sophie and enjoyed being close to her, it frustrated and angered him. He wished she wasn't a human; that she wouldn't be so easy to break. He would have to protect her at all times, being his friend was dangerous but to be something more would be making her a target. He wished he had developed the feelings he had for someone else, someone stronger and more capable but he could not change how he felt now. Keeping Sophie and getting his revenge would be like trying to keep a delicate flower intact in the palm of his hand while battling an army at the same time; if a single petal was lost then the flower would be ruined. He sighed as his worries grew. It would be much easier to leave Sophie before his plans were put into place but he didn't think he was capable of leaving her now. Instead he would have to find a way to keep her safe. His thoughts shifted to Captain America, originally a normal man until given a super serum to strengthen him. He didn't need Sophie to be a super soldier but if she were stronger and more capable of protecting herself he would have a lot less to worry about. He needed science to destroy the Hulk and likely to help against Thor anyway so it would be worthwhile to look into a type of super serum; surely with modern technology and science something would be available.

Loki stopped thinking and stared at Sophie for a moment, he was willing to force her to do something she likely wouldn't want in order to protect her. He was willing to put his revenge on hold for her. For a long time, hate and revenge consumed Loki but now there was something far more important to him. Once, he considered all humans to be worthless but now he knew Sophie was far from it. He swallowed hard, it hit him like lightning. All of it, his worries and new found obsession; he was falling in love.

"Damn." That one word was enough to wake Sophie as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Mmm? What's wrong, can't sleep?" Sophie groggily looked up at Loki. Truthfully she was not completely awake. Loki looked down to Sophie and stared intently into her eyes for a long moment.

"You've captured me." Loki stated blankly in a deep and serious voice.

"I can't capture you, I'm all out of Pokeballs." She said sleepily and rolled back over. Loki looked at her curiously.

"Pokeballs?" He questioned.

"You're right, it'd take a Masterball to catch you." Sophie mumbled into her pillow before falling back to sleep. The small conversation would not be remembered by her in the morning. Loki smiled to himself, he wasn't sure what the girl was talking about but he thought it was cute. He sighed and clasped his hand to his face, he had already caught himself smiling like an idiot and thinking her cute.

Loki was not fond of love, he had always thought it made people weak. After leaving Asgard he realised just how pitiful he had been; desperately seeking Odin's love and approval. Now it was happening again in a completely different context. The opposite sex always had the power to render someone useless but Loki had never thought he would be that type. The idea of being foolish over a woman was sickening to him and yet the more he thought of it the more he realised how much Sophie had already affected him. His face contorted into a look of disgust. One little human woman having such power over him, it was laughable. His face then turned to a look of worry. He had no idea how to effectively woo a woman, it had always been Thor with that skill. Thor would show up and women seemed to swoon and throw themselves at him like animals in heat. Loki could not act the way Thor did, they were complete opposites. He worried that if he could not properly win Sophie's heart in return, he would be stuck as some hopeless man pining away for her. If he could win her affections he would at least be somewhat less pathetic in love.

He went over his new goals: win the maiden's heart and find a way to make her indestructible. Once that was taken care of he could effectively take out the Avengers one at a time. With the Avengers out of the way he could claim the planet. When he had claimed the planet he could rule it with Sophie by his side and that would be a glorious day. Content with his planning, Loki got comfortable and fell asleep beside the woman who's heart already belonged to him.

**Author's note: Me again, after finishing this chapter I realise it's not as romantic as I was hoping and just all of Loki's inner thinking. But I hope you enjoyed it though. I think Loki probably isn't as romantic as other men are simply because he is so proud and strong willed. I have opened it up a bit with his thoughts so I might be able to get away with having him act a little goofy and lovey-dovey with her without making him too OOC. We haven't seen Loki in love in the movies so we really can't be certain of how he would act when in love. I'm thinking more of him in Thor and how he was after discovering he was not Odin's son. Insecure and a little twisted in his attempts to prove himself a worthy son. So I'm wondering a little if he would go back to that twisted state to try to win Sophie's heart. What are your thoughts? Oh, and with the possibility of Sophie gaining some strengths; what do you think those strengths should be? I was thinking of Wolverine: origins in which the bad guy combines mutant powers. Not a combination of powers for Sophie, just that there's a chance he could extract the powers of one mutant and fuse that one power with Sophie. Anyway, if you're still reading this note then you are awesome and please let me know what you think of all of it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie woke slowly at the sound of her alarm, she stretched out and turned it off before looking over to see Loki sound asleep. She wasn't sure how it was possible as he was such a light sleeper but decided he must have needed the rest. She got out of bed and went to shower. She had no memories of waking during the night but would have been embarassed if she did. After her shower she got breakfast started. She was in a good mood so took the time to cook a decent meal. Loki was still not awake by the time she finished so she plated up some bacon and eggs for him to have when he did get up. She ate quietly and finished getting ready. She walked into the bedroom and gently rubbed Loki's arm. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled up to her sleepily. She had never seen him wake like that and had to admit it was cute.

"Do you need something pet?" He asked groggily while trying to compose himself more.

"I have to go to work. Your breakfast is in the oven to keep warm. I'll see you tonight when I get home." Sophie explained gently. Loki gave a small nod but before she could leave he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She landed on his chest and looked up curiously.

"You never said good morning." He whispered into her hair, making her blush.

"Good morning..." Sophie said quietly.

"That's better." Loki said before releasing her. He seemed different today.

"I'll see you tonight then." Sophie said quickly before heading off, wondering why he was so tired. Loki got up shortly after and ate his breakfast. He prepared for the day quickly, knowing if he left the house he would have to return before Sophie finished work. He needed to know more about human science and while he was not yet familiar with using the computer he could still manipulate weak minds and get some answers that way. He disappeared and went off to do his research. After which he had other plans to impress Sophie.

Sophie sat at her desk and sighed, somehow everyday life seemed so boring now that she had experienced some time with Loki. There was absolutely nothing like him and somehow that made her feel so alive. She found herself forgetting her work and daydreaming about running away with him. It was all so romantic in her head until she realised that reality was not so kind. Loki did not want to sweep her off her feet and running from SHIELD would likely result in her getting hurt or arrested. She noticed her supervisor keeping an eye on her more. He no longer looked at her the way he used to, instead she believed he looked like he was scared of her telling her 'boyfriend' that he had bothered her. Sophie smiled to herself, it was very relieving to know he wouldn't be ever so innocently touching her shoulders while he checked her work or asking her to stay late again.

By the end of the day Sophie was happy to leave work as she returned home. Even a night of tv with Loki would be more interesting than going through information about some of the most powerful people in the world. Stepping into the hallway that lead to her apartment she wrinkled her nose, the strangest smell was in the air. Sophie approached her door carefully as the smell grew stronger. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, unsure of what to expect.

"Loki? I'm home..." Sophie called out as she heard footsteps in the kitchen. Loki stepped out with a smile on his face. He wore the apron she had given him and it looked stained.

"I'm cooking dinner." Loki said with a smile. After his researching Loki went to the supermarket alone and bought what he needed to cook Sophie dinner. He knew that while he was seen as a god to humans; he had no skills that human women looked for in their mates. He could not cook, clean or take care of children. He had also never worked what Sophie called a 'day job' before either. As most humans did not have servants to take care of them, couples took care of each other in Loki's understanding. He needed to gain the skills and means to provide for Sophie for her to take him seriously as a relationship option.

"You're cooking dinner? Do you need help?" Sophie asked cautiously. She had taught Loki a little more besides scrambled eggs but she had always been with him to help and supervise.

"No. You've been working all day, you should rest." Loki said and stepped into the kitchen before returning with a brightly coloured drink.

"What's this?" Sophie said, eying the drink.

"A cocktail. I do not understand the name as it contains neither genitals nor an appendage but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Loki said and watched her expectantly. Sophie sniffed the drink and took a small mouthful. It was very strong but not bad so she smiled. She wanted to encourage him.

"It's pretty good." Sophie said with a smile. Loki's face lit up as he returned to the kitchen. Sophie went to relax and watch tv as she slowly drank what she believed was a concoction of strawberry liqueur, vodka and orange juice.

Loki set the table and smiled at what he believed was a great success. He dished up the stew he had been cooking all afternoon and checked to see that everything was perfect before calling Sophie in to eat. He held her chair out for her and did everything he believed he was supposed to. He sat across from her and watched her intently. Sophie wasn't sure why Loki was going through all the trouble he had but she was hoping she wouldn't end up offending him. She took a small spoonful of the dark, lumpy goo and moved it to her mouth. She could see Loki watching and felt a little bit unsure but ate the spoonful quickly. It took all of Sophie's willpower not to gag. Loki could see Sophie struggling to hide her disgust at the food. He quickly took a mouthful of his own bowl and realised just had badly he had failed.

"It's all wrong." Loki said deflatedly and threw the bowl angrily at the wall. Sophie stared at his outburst.

"It's ok Loki, everyone makes mistakes when they're learning to cook." She tried to soothe.

"No, it's all wrong! I failed such a simple task that even ape brained mortals can perform better!" Loki shouted at her in frustration. He knew he had said the wrong thing when Sophie's eyes welled up.

"Do you really think that? I'm a mortal you know..." She said quietly and looked to the side. Loki had to restrain himself and moved over to her quickly.

"You misunderstand me. Not all mortals are so foolish, you are not. But there are some that are truly pathetic and yet they still do what I cannot." Loki tried to explain, his anger and pride would not allow him to apologise but he hoped that Sophie knew he would never consider her to be so beneath him.

"Even expert chefs make mistakes you know. You probably missed something in the recipe..." Sophie said, knowing it was more important to calm him down than to make him suffer for a misguided comment. Loki looked at her for a moment blankly.

"I should have a recipe?" He asked, Sophie had never shown him a recipe before. Sophie smiled up to him and touched his cheek gently, hoping small amounts of affection would have a calming effect.

"All meals have a recipe. I told you the recipe for the things we made before. For something like this, when you're learning, you should use a cooking book. I'll get you one tomorrow and we can go over it together on the weekend. What exactly did you use in that stew?" Loki leaned into her touch and looked down to her.

"Curry paste, beef, soy sauce, milk and gravy powder."

**Author's note: I hope you are all enjoying the story. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. I'm feeling much more motivated by your responses. As for Sophie's powers, if or when she gets them they will probably be quite basic. Maybe something like regeneration powers like Wolverine. I wouldn't give her mental powers because I don't want her to be too powerful and being a regular human she wouldn't know how to control them. I am really grateful for all the suggestions through, it was great to hear what you guys thought. Mostly I'd just want her more fortified and less likely to die. Plus Loki is immortal, so regeneration would stop her from aging so the two of them could be together forever (yay). I still want her to be slightly weak because I quite like the idea of Loki being her protector. But that could change as I keep writing. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed since Loki's kitchen disaster. Every weekday Loki would leave the apartment in order to gather his research and return before Sophie finished work. Sophie was not completely clueless, she knew Loki was acting differently but she did not know why. She could now come home to a clean apartment and a cooked meal. Though those two achievements for Loki did not come so easily. Over the week he had bleached several of Sophie's work shirts. He had burnt two meals and undercooked one. Over the weekend he was taught to cook a simple beef stew. It was the one meal he could make and not ruin so Sophie had eaten it three times so far. Sophie didn't mind, she was actually impressed that Loki was trying so hard. It did bother her when he would get so angry at his failures. She imagined that on Asgard Loki would not be forgiven so easily for failing. As a prince he likely had very high standards set on him from a young age. Sophie wondered if this pressure he had grown up with was one of the causes of his personal problems. It was now friday night and Sophie was teaching Loki how to make a stir-fry. She wanted to teach him simple meals that were cooked in one pan, this would keep things less complicated for him.

Loki was only half concentrating on the cooking as Sophie worked with him. While he was interested in learning more from her and the lessons gave him a chance to be close, he had greater things to think about. He had found some of the research he was looking for. A man by the name of Striker. The amusing thing about this man was that he had been working for the government years before and had broken laws for performing experiments on mutants. And now he was back in a position of power and doing the same thing again without anyone keeping an eye on him. Loki found the ignorance of Striker's superiors to be laughable. It was handy for Loki though, he found that men with strong obsessions were usually easy to control and Striker was most definitely a man with an obsession. The man had extensive knowledge on all things mutant. He had created a formula he used to control mutants as well which Loki wanted to learn more about. Most importantly, Striker had developed a process which could be used to transfer mutant powers into someone else. He had several useful mutant powers which would give Sophie the power to defend herself.

But Loki worried that Sophie would refuse any power he tried to offer her. Because of this, he felt he had to go behind her back to accomplish what he wanted to do. He knew she would be angry with him for it but felt the end justified the means. First he would need a blood sample to see that Sophie was compatible with the power he had chosen. If she wasn't there were other powers but Loki had his mind made up already. Soon Sophie was dishing up their dinner as Loki waited for the perfect moment.

"It's delicious, pet." Loki complimented calmly as he ate. Sophie smiled but felt uneasy, Loki had been acting strangely all afternoon.

"Thanks but you did a lot of the work." She replied. He smiled over but the look he was giving her was so strange. Sophie felt like he was watching her too intently, like his conversation was well rehearsed. It made her uncomfortable but she trusted him and tried not to let her bug her too much.

"It's a simple task with you by my side." Loki said in his most charming manner.

"Thanks..." Sophie replied with a soft smile.

"Do you enjoy it? Being by my side?" Loki asked, watching her carefully. Sophie tilted her head a little but smiled.

"Well yes, when you first popped up in my kitchen it was pretty strange but I've grown accustomed to having you nearby..." Sophie answered honestly.

"And how would you feel if you were by my side forever?" Loki questioned further.

"Um, well Loki, you know nothing is really forever..." Sophie replied, unsure of herself. Sophie wondered if this was Loki's strange attempt at asking her out. He had been acting strange a lot lately.

"That's not true for immortals my dear." Loki said, his voice sounding more twisted.

"That's true I suppose. But I'm not immortal." She replied simply.

"No, you're not. Not yet..." Loki said, mumbling the last few words. Sophie looked over curiously now.

"Are you ok Loki?" She asked with concern.

"I will be. For now I think it would be best if you took a nice long rest..." Loki said in a suggestive voice. Sophie wasn't sure what was happening but suddenly felt very groggy, her eyes began to droop.

"But... I'm not... tired..." Sophie managed to say before falling into a deep, lifeless sleep. Loki moved quickly to catch her before she fell from the chair. Carefully he picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed. He took the syringe he had brought home and extracted the amount of blood he needed. He treated Sophie with absolute care at all times for this. Once he had what he needed, he made sure Sophie was comfortable and left the apartment. Sophie would be out all weekend and with any luck, when she woke up she would be exactly what he needed her to be.

**Author's note: Hey all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not fully happy with this one, I don't think I wrote it as well as I could have but I've been sick all weekend so I can't think straight. Anyway, some progress has been made. In the next chapter Sophie will have her powers and there will be drama! Woo. Please review. P.s. For anyone who doesn't know who Striker is, he is the bad guy in Wolverine: origins and X-men 2. Kinda twisted guy set on destroying mutants but using their powers in his weird science projects at the same time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sophie woke slowly and looked around the dark room. Her entire body ached and head head burned. She tried to sit up but she felt too heavy to move much. She carefully looked around as best she could; she was in her room but what had happened? The last thing she remembered was dinner with Loki and suddenly feeling very tired. Was she sick? Fears started rising, what is SHIELD had got to them? What if something else entirely had got to them? Her throat was dry, too dry to call out for help. She was stuck. She was a sitting duck waiting for whoever was out there to come for her. Sophie's thoughts turned to Loki, where was he? Was he safe? She tried to will herself to move but could barely wiggle her fingers. Finally after some straining she made a loud groan noise, she felt deflated when she realised she sounded like a dying animal. Sophie continued to wonder what would happen to her until Loki entered the room. She felt relief wash over her as she struggled to speak.

"Hush pet, don't force herself. The process isn't complete yet so you'll be feeling very sore right now." Loki whispered as he moved over to her bedside and carefully held a glass of water to her lips. Sophie was confused but drank the water down quickly, the cooling liquid offered her throat some relief.

"What process?" She whispered as it was still difficult to talk. Loki sat the glass to the side and sat down beside her, he pushed her hair back in a loving manner and smiled down to her warmly.

"I had to do it. You were so fragile. Now no one can take you away from me." Loki tried to explain calmly while evading the actual question. He didn't want to shock her yet, not until she understood why he did it. Loki had himself convinced that Sophie would see it as an act of love.

"What did you do?" Sophie asked with a stronger voice. Her stomach twisted, telling her that something was very wrong.

"You are stubborn. I've made you stronger. You should be happy. Soon you'll be back to full health and be capable of so much more." Loki answered vaguely. Sophie stared up at him.

"Loki. Please. What is happening to me?" She finally asked, desperate for a solid answer. Loki gave in.

"I'm going after the Avengers and I can't give you up so I needed you to be stronger. They can't take you away from me now. I found a way to implant you with a mutant's powers. Your body is still adjusting so you will be in bed for a few more days. Try to relax, if there's anything you need I'll get it." Loki finished with a small smile, testing to see how she would react.

"What... what power did you implant me with? Why didn't you ask me about this first?" Sophie asked sadly, she felt betrayed.

"The power you have is classed as regeneration. It's why your muscles hurt so much right now. Your body is changing so that any injury will heal itself. The aging process will also stop. You can live forever just like me." Loki explained quickly. Sophie stared at the god of lies and prayed that this was a trick.

"Live forever? I can't die?" She asked slowly.

"No, not in any usual manner anyway. It's good isn't it?" He asked with a smile, pushing Sophie's hair back again slowly. Sophie jerked her head away from him, having found enough energy to do that one movement.

"You've taken away my death. Don't you understand how important that is?! I'm a human, I am supposed to die. Life is only meaningful because it has an ending!" Sophie shouted out through the pain. Death had always scared her but somehow not having it anymore seemed like something far worse.

"You're in a state of shock, pet. Relax, it will be alright. You'll feel much better after you rest." Loki attempted to sooth.

"No! Death is a right humans have and you've stolen mine." Sophie jerked herself to the side of the bed, desperate to get away from Loki. Looking at him caused her more pain than her body.

Loki watched the woman he loved struggling to escape him and something snapped inside. He had gone through humiliating housework for her. Cooking for her. Travelled all over to collect what was needed for the procedure and she was trying to get away from him. He stood up, grabbed her up and dragged her back over to him.

"Don't touch me!" Sophie screamed at him as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Loki held both her arms down.

"I went through a great deal to do this for you. I have the power to do whatever I please with you and instead I've given you the gift of immortality." Loki whispered darkly as he held Sophie firmly in place.

"By giving me that gift you took my mortality. You took a huge part of me without even asking what I wanted. Let me go." Sophie said as clearly as possible as tears fell freely from her eyes. She thought of her friends and family, who would grow old and die while she remained the same. She thought of a world already in trouble growing worse as she remained the same. It was too much for her to handle. Loki stared down into the lost eyes of Sophie and sighed.

"I only wanted to keep you safe." He said softly, releasing his grip on her arms. He wiped her tears and held her face with a gentle touch. He could see how much he had hurt her in one foolish act.

Sophie clamed herself as much as she could and looked up to Loki. In an instant she realised how he must feel. She was the only one left that liked him but could also die at any time. Without her; he would be left alone for eternity. He didn't do this to take away her future as a mortal, but rather to recreate his own future as an immortal. There was nothing she could do to change what had happened, there was no going back.

"Loki..." She whispered softly and held her arms open for him as well as she could. In a moment Loki was in her arms as his own silent tears fell.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated softly against her chest. Sophie hushed him gently and stroked his hair.

"Relax... it's ok... I just need time to adjust." She said slowly, knowing there was a great deal to adjust to.

**Author's note: Ok, I suck at writing dramatic scenes as you can tell. Would you be immortal if you had the chance? Keeping in mind that you will watch everyone you love grow old slowly and die without being able to do a thing to save them. This is the thought I had for Sophie, who is a loving girl and likely very close to her family. It's kind of heart breaking when you think about it. I didn't specify which mutant the power was taken from as that will be explained more in the next chapter. Where we can assume Sophie is more relaxed. I still can't decide if she should get bone claws or not. And if she does get bone claws, will they be Wolverine style or Sabertooth style. What do you think? And for those of you unfamilier with Sabertooth, he is Wolverine's brother and his claws come from his nails, not between his fingers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie stared at herself in the foggy mirror of her bathroom. It was late in the morning but she was still waking up. A hot shower had done wonders on her aching muscles. She had called work early and faked illness to take a few days off, she needed time to readjust before she could be seen in a normal setting again. After her fight with Loki she got some more sleep and it made a big difference. Somehow sleeping after something difficult always made her feel better. The emotional wound he had caused didn't feel so fresh. She woke up a few hours ago and once she had collected herself she shared breakfast with Loki as he explained more to her.

After he had put her to sleep, Loki had ran a blood test that allowed him to see if she was compatible with the power he had chsen. She was. She now had the DNA inside her of a mutant who had been used in Striker's experiments. This was shocking to her at first as the mutant in question was only identified as Weapon X. It scared her that she didn't know who her power had come from. She was impressed with Loki on one thing though. After collecting all the research and materials he needed; Loki had Striker not only destroy his lab, research and mutant samples; he also had Striker forget everything he had researched. Loki had effectively destroyed a twisted man's potential to do a lot of damage. From what Loki had explained, the procedure was actually very simple. A solution had been created from both her DNA and the mutant's DNA. The solution was then entered into her blood stream for it to spread over her body and slowly change her, as the solution was partially made of her DNA her body accepted it. After that it was simply a matter of keeping her asleep for the most painful part. Her body was aching but the intial change would have been too much for her to handle awake.

Now that she was awake and able to move she could feel that her body was stronger but not entirely powerful. Sophie had never been a powerful person and didn't feel like that would change too easily. The door of the bathroom opening pulled her from her thoughts. Loki stepped in with a smile.

"I'm not dressed yet." Sophie said quickly as she stood in a towel by the sink.

"I don't mind." Loki smiled and slipped in behind her. He slipped an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I mind. An eternity with you will only be bearable if you learn some manners." Sophie teased, in a slightly better mood.

"I do what I want." Loki smiled and moved her hair to the side, he slowly placed soft kisses over her neck. Suddenly Sophie had no idea of what she was going to say.

"What... uh... why did you come in?" Sophie asked, feeling a chill slip down her spine. Loki enjoyed the power a few kisses possessed.

"It's getting late and we need to get you used to your new body." Loki said, his hot breath hitting the back of her ear.

"How exactly are we going to do that? And my body hasn't changed that much has it?" Sophie asked curiously.

"We need to go out somewhere with a lot of space and I'm going to teach you how to fight. It hasn't changed too much but it is still new to you so you must make adjustments to your fighting style." Loki replied, looking to her in the mirror.

"I don't fight. I took karate lessons as a teenager and that's about it." Sophie replied.

"You don't fight now but you're going to need to learn. I will always do my utmost to protect you, I promise you that. But there will be times when you might have to fight for yourself and I must prepare you for that." Loki explained.

"Why would I need to fight? I'm not going after the Avengers or anything for you." Sophie said firmly.

"No, I'm not asking you to. But I will be going after them and being my lover holds many dangers." Loki said casually. Sophie turned around to stare at the god of mischief.

"Your lover?" She asked with a raised brow.

"A man doesn't spend eternity with a woman and wish simply for polite conversation." Loki retorted.

"When do we ever have polite conversation?" Sophie asked.

"When your standards for what constitutes polite conversation are lowered." Loki teased and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe but I'm not your lover and you can't just talk about that sort of thing as if it's some sort of expected business arrangement." Sophie said seriously.

"How would you prefer me to talk about it?" Loki asked.

"I don't know..." Sophie said, needing more from Loki if he truly wanted eternity with her.

"Would you prefer I tell you that I care for you? That I'm attracted to you and want to be with you. Because if I need to tell you these things then you're not as observant as I originally thought." Loki said seriously.

"Women like to be told those things. It's how you show affection." Sophie said, feeling shy despite the serious tone. Loki was not extremely romantic and did not know how to speak to women about his feelings but he hoped he had made himself clear to Sophie.

"Then I will tell you everyday if that's what you need." Loki said with a smile as he stroked Sophie's cheek.

"Maybe every other day would be ok." She replied.

"Alright then, now that that's settled: get dressed." Loki said and swiftly gave her rear a pat before leaving her to get dressed. Romance would not come easily to him. Romance would mean lowering his barriers, letting her in more than he already had and being open to weakness. He had spent such a long time blocking out emotions and weaknesses that letting it all back in would mean giving up the one thing he lad left; his pride.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. Firstly, if I made some mistake in describing how her powers were given to her, I'm sorry. I made it up so it's not highly technical. Secondly, that last conversation was awkward as hell! I feel like Loki wouldn't be very 'lovey dovey' easily so being with Sophie is going to test him a great deal, we can only hope that Sophie won't get too upset with him. Also that a lot of relationship talks are awkward and uncomfortable so their talk probably isn't too different except that their relationship is forever and Loki is godly perfection. And lastly, I've had a lot of replies to the "should she get claws" topic. I would like to say that if she did have claws it would not necessarily mean she could use them and suddenly become some epic fighter. It was not my intention for her to have claws to use in fighting. Mostly I just think if she had them they could be used for two things: one, weakly attempting to defend herself if Loki was in danger. And two, to scratch up Loki's back during love making, heh. As always, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sophie stepped out of the car and looked at the empty field Loki had picked. They had driven out of the city to find some space. She felt nervous and wondered what exactly he would be teaching her. Loki moved up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Shall we start with the basics?" He asked and moved to grab Sophie's hand. She blushed at the feel of his long fingers wrapped around hers. Her embarassment was quickly pushed away as Loki started running, dragging Sophie along with him.

"How is this the basics?!" She shouted at him. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"We need to see how fast you are." He replied and looked over with a cheeky grin. Sophie decided that Loki was probably pulling all of his training ideas out of his ass. The next few exercises proved her theory right. She spent a lot of the afternoon running laps, dodging rocks being thrown at her, doing push ups and having her behind pinched. After a few hours she was exhausted. Loki knew this was the time for him to start his real plan. He took a few steps closer and pushed her to the ground. He was not excessively violent, only dominating.

"What are you doing?!" Sophie said from the ground, rubbing her elbow.

"What I have to do." Loki said sternly as he moved to pin her to the ground.

"Why do you have to do this?" She asked.

"If I'm not here to protect you I have to know you'll try to defend yourself. I saw you that night, the night your supervisor came onto you. You froze like a stunned animal. If anyone ever comes for you, you have to be able to fight back even when you're at your weakest." Loki said seriously, looking Sophie in the eyes.

"But I'm not strong like you." She said honestly.

"You don't have to be the strongest. You just have to be smart. I'm not asking you to go and fight for me I'm just asking you to learn to fight for yourself. You need to learn to fight smart and be able to escape when the opportunity arises." He explained. Sophie looked up to him and gave a nod. She struggled against his tight grip.

"I can't do it." She said defeatedly.

"You're not even trying. Don't be afraid to hurt me, the enemy will never be afraid to hurt you." Loki said firmly. Sophie gave a nod and winced at what she was about to do. Her hands were held down but her legs were free. Loki was stronger than her and she needed to fight back.

"Sorry..." She whispered and kneed him hard in the groin. That pain was something no man could ignore as Loki let out a loud groan and grabbed himself. Sophie pushed him off her and got up.

"I'm really.. really sorry." She said with a frown.

"No, you were good..." Loki forced himself to say.

"But to hurt you like that..." She whispered.

"You did what you had to do. You also did something quite underhanded, which I'm always impressed with. You will be making it up to me later though. Give me a minute." Loki replied and laid out in the grass, willing the throbbing to disappear. Sophie laid down beside him and watched him closely.

"Mum told me to never do that..." She said softly, feeling extremely guilty. Loki gave a smile.

"It takes more than that to stop me. But it's a good start. You have to be willing to hurt someone to defend yourself. The face is a good place to land a hit however it is often very guarded. The neck is excellent if you can manage it. With larger men you should go for the back of the knees." Loki continued to explain other techniques Sophie should use if she ever had to.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked after he finished talking.

"Much, now give us a make up kiss." He said with a smirk. Sophie looked to him but could hardly deny him. She leaned in closer and gently pressed her lips to his. She felt his hand slid up to the back of her head. The kiss ended quickly and she smiled down to him.

"That was almost worth the pain. Almost." Loki said teasingly before pulling her down to show her how a make up kiss should be. He pushed her down and moved over her, keeping her pinned to the ground as he kissed her with a passion. Sophie submitted wholly and happily. Her heart raced in her chest as his hands worked their way over her hips. She would have easily given into any of his desires at that moment. It was Loki who broke away from her first and smirked down to her.

"I'm feeling better already." He replied and stood up. His long hand reached down for her to help her up. She happily took it and stood with him.

"It's getting late... we should be heading home." Sophie said with flushed cheeks.

"Very well, darling." Loki replied, offering his arm. She took it gently and walked with him to the car. It had been a long day.

"I think we should get take out tonight." She said to herself.

"Alright but no pizza. I'd like to try something else." Loki said.

"Ok, chinese?" Sophie asked.

"Is that not a race of people on Midgard?" Loki asked confused. Sophie laughed.

"Yes. Don't worry, we aren't eating people. Chinese food is a style of food made to be similar to meals cooked in China. All countries have different dishes. The Chinese food we eat is more westernised though so it's not completely the same. There would have been distinct dishes cooked in Asgard right?" Sophie asked. Loki looked a little pained at the mention of his former home but gave a nod.

"Spiced wines and roasted meats typically. Fresh foods were important. Whereas here you have processed foods which are foreign to me." Loki replied. He had honestly not thought much on the difference between the meals as Sophie's cooking always tasted good. He was also used to fighting in battles, where he would go days without a proper meal.

"Maybe when you're better at cooking we can make something like that together." Sophie suggested. Loki gave a casual nod, not wanting reminders of his failed past. Sophie took his hand gently.

"Remembering your home isn't a bad thing." She said softly.

"My home is with you now." Loki replied and gave her a soft smile.

**Author's note: Please forgive the groin kick! Pleassse! I'm just terrible at fighting scenes so really had no clue how to make her react. Other then that, hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**P.s. The person who was reading over my story Little Mouse has not replied to me in about a week or more. I'm not sure what's going on but still need to finish going over the chapters and fixing them up. If you are interested in helping me with that, please PM me.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Sophie sat at her desk, her days off had gone far too quickly. She was worried and it showed as she chewed the end of her pen. She had woken up to Loki missing and a small note telling her that he would be gone for a few days. She knew he had wanted to get revenge on the Avengers but she didn't know what he was doing. She had no way to contact him and could only sit and wait for him to return. Due to her new powers she had a new way of looking at things. She used to stress a lot about being perfect and now she was more relaxed. Something about not aging made her feel less worried about the unimportant things. In fifty years time would she really worry about the job she used to have or a bad hair day that once embarassed her? No. So today Sophie's hair was down instead of pulled up in a tight bun and she was taking her time to write a report. This was as rebellious as she could be. Somehow 'dating' Loki made her feel like she should be doing more but Sophie had always been well behaved and couldn't change her ways. Her current worries were also distracting her.

On another part of the globe Loki was tracking down Hawkeye and Black Widow. His desire was to kill them both but would be satisfied with just one for now. The two agents had been sent on a joint mission together to track down a high powered criminal. This made things very easy for Loki. The two agents were so distracted by the criminal in question and if Loki killed them their death could be pinned to the other criminal. This would buy Loki more time to get to the others before they were alerted. He had thought about it for a long time, what he would do when he caught them, how he would kill them. It had been on his mind a lot when he was alone.

Loki briefly wondered how Sophie would react to the news. She likely had not dealt with murder in this sense. He had killed before, many times but something about her judging him made him feel conflicted. He could not change who he was though and only hoped that she would accept him when he returned. Sophie knew a lot of what he had done already and accepted him but he had never talked openly with her about it.

Sophie clocked off at work and walked out of the large building. She found herself with a lot of spare time. She didn't need to buy anything for dinner and knew Loki would not be home when she returned. She had to keep herself busy so she found herself going to a nearby shopping centre. After looking through a few shops Sophie stopped as a window display caught her attention. A lingerie shop had a few mannequins set up. One wore a set of silk panties and a matching bra in emerald green. She bit her lip. Sophie was more of a plain cotton, anything comfortable type of girl but the green was too captivating to passby. Ten minutes later Sophie emerged from the store feeling embarassed and vowed she would die if Loki caught her with that underwear. Sophie was able to waste a few more hours before picking up take out and heading home. Once home Sophie took the time to take a long bath and watch silly movies that Loki would not approve of. It hadn't even been 24 hours and Sophie was already finding herself wondering what Loki would say or think of what she was doing. She sighed as she realised just how much of an effect he had over her.

She missed him. She missed him on normal days when she was at work but now she knew he wouldn't be home for a while. She worried that he would get hurt or caught. She worried that he would decide not to come back again. She worried that she was not enough for him. Even with her new powers she still felt weak and plain compared to women he was likely used to. He grew up on Asgard, where immortality and strength were common traits. Sophie anaylsed data and typed up profiles for a living. She had a normal upbringing with normal but wonderful parents. She did not have father issues and she got along with her mother just fine. She was not highly intelligent, she was not especially talented in any areas nor was she interesting. Sophie loved a god and felt very inadequate in doing so. In a few days time Loki may realised that and this was something Sophie feared very much.

It was the middle of the day for Loki as he sat and ate a light meal. Store bought food could not compare to Sophie's cooking. Something as basic as food reminded him of her and it made him long to return to her. His fear remained that she would reject him after she discovers his true nature. The most he could hope to do was to finish his task as quickly as possible to go back to find out her feelings.

With little else to do and too many worries to think about, Sophie went to bed alone and fell asleep holding the pillow Loki had claimed as his own. She clung tight to the hope that while she wasn't anything spectacular, Loki cared about her enough to want to stay with her and would return as promised. Afterall, love could make even the most plain person seem special.

**Author's note: Sorry I did not post a chapter last night. I had a friend's birthday to go to. I had started writing the chapter but didn't get it finished before I left. And coming home I had a little too much to drink so knew it would be bad to try finishing it unless you all wanted a chapter of random Loki smut that made no sense, hehe. A few notes: I really dislike the word panties but I'm not sure what else to call them as most of my readers are American. Being Australian, I called them "knickers" but I wasn't sure if most of you knew what that meant. And the last thing I want to say is that while I don't like it, I will likely have to kill a few Avengers off. What is your opinion on this? Which Avengers do you feel would be least missed? Right now I need to choose between Black Widow and Hawkeye. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Hi all, you've all made some good points on who you think should die and now that I've come to the chapter where I have to follow through it is very hard. I will be taking a different approach and hope you can all understand it. Please review!**

It had been two days since Loki had seen Sophie and it was already effecting him. He had several chances to take out both of the troublesome Avengers but he had hesitated. Loki never hesitated. The thought of Sophie judging him weighed heavily on his chest. He was not fighting the Avengers on a fair ground, he was using wit and cunning to find the right moments to strike. He would not kill them in defense but rather for vengence. Somehow those factors made Loki believe Sophie would look poorly on him for it. He would be killing in cold blood. Perhaps there was another way, a way to get his revenge without death. Loki's clever mind began to work.

Sophie sat at her desk and worked through data slowly. Her motivation was lacking today and it showed. Once more she fears for Loki, feared he would not return or feared he would be hurt. The occasional stray thought would cross her mind that he would return bloody thirsty and violent but Sophie knew better. Loki came from a world where killing was something all warriors did and to kill again would not change him. Sophie also worried that if Loki succeeded in getting revenge he would not be content with it. She knew he wanted to take over the world but it just seemed so far off to her.

Loki smirked as he watched Black Widow leave the apartment building her and Hawkeye were staying in. She was off to perform her surveillance shift. Her and Hawkeye took turns watching the wanted criminal to discover his activities before taking him in. Loki had watched them closely and picked up the pattern. For the next four hours, Hawkeye was all alone for Loki to strike.

Sophie sat in the staff room as she ate her lunch. She made idle small talk with some of the others but mostly kept quiet. She didn't want anyone to notice her strange behavior and was thankful when no one asked her about it. It hit her that most of the people she had worked with for years had made no attempt to see if she was ok. It left her feeling a little overlooked. Sophie tried to reason that most people had off days and it should not be such a big deal to see one coworker feeling blue, this meant that she should not feel alienated. After reassuring herself she finished her lunch and went back to work.

Clint Barton dressed lazily after stepping out of the shower. He had just finished his shift and had swapped over with Natasha. This gave him time to shower, eat and sleep until his next shift. These types of missions always bored him as it meant little fighting and a lot of waiting. The criminal in question had formed a connection with someone in the town and they needed to find out who and why before they could move in. Sometimes the waiting paid off and they would be able to take down a second potential threat and sometimes the connection was someone innocent which meant a lot of wasted time. Clint looked through the small, dingy kitchen and ended up pouring a bowl of cereal. Things like grocery shopping were usually left forgotten on missions.

"They say a good breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Agent Barton." Came the dark and twisted voice of Loki. Clint moved quickly but was too late as the strong hand of Loki gripped around his neck. His bow was in the other room and Clint cursed himself silently for being so careless. The only thing in his reach was the cutlery drawer. His hand moved quickly as he ran a steak knife into Loki's arm. Loki dropped him for a second but his smile grew into one of twisted distortion.

"I was hoping you would make this interesting." He replied in amusement as he pulled the small blade from his flesh. Clint threw a punch and realised his mistake as his fist collided with Loki's jaw. An Asgardian was stronger than a human.

"What do you want from me? You know the others will get to you." Barton shouted loudly.

"Yes, I'm sure they will but you're all alone now." Loki replied with a smirk.

"You won't get away with this." He replied, trying to buy time.

"I already have. Now I grow bored of this, sleep." Loki said dryly. That one word was all it took as Clint felt a wave of exhaustion hit. He tried his very best to fight it but with a few moments his body hit the floor. Loki smiled wickedly as he looked over the helpless state of Hawkeye. It would be all too easy for him.

Sophie's head began to bob sleepily as she stared at the computer screen. She had not slept well the night before without Loki by her side.

"Green!" Came the loud voice of her supervisor. Sophie shot up straight in her seat and looked over to the source of the voice.

"Sir?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Napping is not part of your job description." He said sternly. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry... I'm still recovering from the flu." She lied. She had used the lie of the flu during her few days off to readjust to her new body.

"I understand that but I need you to do your job not nap nor looking up villians for your own amusement." He said as he pointed to the computer screen. She had been looking at Loki's profile.

"Sorry sir. I was just wondering... have they had any luck finding him yet? It's kind of scary knowing a guy like that is out there..." Sophie lied once more as she feigned fear.

"Nothing yet. They think he's left the planet so try not to worry." He replied before leaving her to work. Sophie smiled softly and went back to work. In a few days they would not believe that.

Clint woke slowly to the sound of screaming. He looked groggily up to Natasha, it took a moment for him to remember that Loki had been in the apartment before he passed out.

"Where is he?!" Clint asked quickly while trying to sit up, his went to reach for his bow and realised his arm was not working the way it should. Slowly he looked down in horror to see what had been done to him.

"Your... your arm." Natasha sobbed, the normally strong Russian falling apart at the scene infront of her. Clint's blood was dramatically spilt all over the room and the man in question was missing a limb. His famous right arm had been chopped off at the elbow and patched up just enough to stop him from dying of blood loss. The limb itself was gone.

**Author's note: A punishment worse than death? I have to admit I find this actually more twisted than simply killing Hawkeye. Taking away his ability to shoot seems more personal. I have ideas for the others but if you have an idea of your own please feel free to share.**


	23. Chapter 23

Loki smirked as he silently watched Black Widow's reaction to Hawkeye's missing arm. He felt satisfied for the time being and made his way back to New York. Teleporting made it easy for Loki to leave without a trace to follow. If he moved to the locations of each Avenger, they could not trace him back to Sophie. He felt happier with his small win than if he had killed Hawkeye. He had destroyed him and so easily. Clint Barton was a normal man with a unique ability and now that ability was destroyed. He had originally planned to kill all the Avengers but now he was excited, he could destroy them and leave them to live with pain. That wicked idea had been inspired by Sophie. Loki of course knew better than to tell her of what she had inspired but seemed to love her a little more for the mischief he will be able to cause.

Sophie laid in bed, it was 4am and she could not sleep. The new emerald green bedset had offered a little comfort but in the end it was not the same as having Loki beside her. She sat up, knowing sleep would not come. Sophie climbed out of bed and went out into the kitchen in hopes that a glass of warm milk would help her. The apartment was dimly lit so she felt around for the lightswitch in the kitchen. The light shone brightly and blinded her for a moment as she groaned and mumbled to herself about leaving it off next time. Sophie yawned softly as she took her glass of milk from the microwave after zapping it. She took a few lazy mouthfuls and tried to will herself to feel sleepy. She was tired, very tired but restless. Two large hands being placed on her hips made her jump. A heated voice against the back of her neck made her blush. But aside from all that, she was relieved.

"Miss me?" Loki's deep voice whispered. Sophie sat her milk on the counter and turned around too fast to care as she flung her around around her man.

"Loki!" She shouted as she clung on tight to him, she could feel his chest rumble as he laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Loki smiled down to her, happy to see her so welcoming. Sophie looked up to him and stroked his cheek slowly.

"I was so scared something would happen and you wouldn't come back..." Sophie whispered.

"Your confidence in me is a little lacking darling." Loki replied as he touched her long hair.

"It's more about lacking confidence in myself, why would you want to come back to me?" Sophie said sadly. Loki leaned down and gave her a firm slap on the behind.

"I will not have you speaking like that. My lady must be proud at all times." Loki said firmly before leaning down to meet Sophie's lips with his own. Sophie felt her heart race for just a moment. She believe Loki knew the effect he had on her and enjoyed teasing as much as possible.

"Ok, I'll work on that. Did everything go ok with your um... task?" Sophie asked awkwardly, unsure how to speak about such things.

"Yes, it all went better than expected. And no, I did not kill either of them so get that look off your face." Loki replied as he took a step back from her to disrobe his outer layers of battlegear. Sophie sipped her milk slowly.

"I'm not judging, I'm just not used to talking to people about killing. In SHIELD, the agents that do kill are just doing their mission so it's kept pretty black and white." Sophie said, trying to understand his ways better.

"I disagree. We always have a choice and nothing is ever black and white." Loki said, taking his time to look Sophie over. He always enjoyed her in her sleepwear. A baggy tshirt and a pair of underwear.

"That is true..." Sophie said softly, finishing off her milk and turning to place her glass in the sink.

"Hang on a minute, what do we have here." Loki's voice was suddenly playful. Sophie turned around and saw him moving in.

"What is it?" Sophie asked, surprised at the sudden change in attitude. Loki kneeled infront of her and looked up to her with a smirk. She had a small heart attack as she wondered if a man kneeling infront of a woman usually lead to the same thing on Asgard. Her heartbeat calmed as Loki lifted the front of her shirt.

"You decided to give me a welcome home gift, I believe. I like it very much, it suits you." Loki said playfully. Sophie realised she was wearing the green underwear. She quickly pushed Loki's hands away and pulled her shirt down.

"Don't look, those are not for you." Sophie said, feeling her face heat up.

"Oh? Is there some other man you wear these for? Because if there is, I really might have to kill him." Loki said with a raised brow.

"They aren't for any man, just for me." Sophie tried to explain. Loki smirked.

"I see, you just happen to be wearing underwear in my colour for yourself?" Loki asked, amused at Sophie's embarassment.

"Um, yes." Sophie said blankly, she was not a good liar. In truth she had bought them for herself because she missed him.

"Very well then. You'll just have to welcome me home some other way." Loki replied with a smile and rose from his spot, scooping Sophie up in one swift movement and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Put me down now!" Sophie shouted as she squirmed about.

"Resistance will get you no where my dear. You should know by now I do what I want and you can either come along for the ride or fall behind." Loki said as he carried her into the bedroom. His smirk grew wider.

"So this is my welcome home gift." Loki said with a grin as he examined the emerald green bedspread and pillows.

"Um.. no." Sophie said, she realised she probably went a little overboard. Feeding Loki's already big ego was not a smart thing to do.

"Very well then, I'll choose my own welcome home gift." Loki replied as he threw Sophie onto the bed. Within a second he was over her. Sophie looked up to him and suddenly felt very shy.

"And what gift do you choose?" She asked quietly. She felt nervous and excited at the same time as her imagination went wild.

"So many possibilities..." Loki mused as he trailed kisses over Sophie's neck, allowing his teeth to drag on her skin. Sophie was butter in his hands.

**Author's note: I know leaving it there is evil! Don't hate me for it. Haha. For those of you who haven't read my other stories, I do not put sex scenes in the main story. Instead after the story is finished, I create a oneshot story to go with it. This way I don't offend the readers who don't like smut and don't have to change my rating to M. I'm not saying they will have sex right now, you'll find out in the next chapter. But for now you can just imagine whatever you like and enjoy. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Loki laid out with an arm behind his head. Sophie's alarm would be going off soon and he wanted to enjoy the quiet peace of her sleeping beside him before she was awake and getting ready for work. Their night together had been exactly what he needed. Loki smirked as he remembered the noises he was able to draw from Sophie. He felt connected to her on a whole new level and was amazed at the things they were able to do together. Before Sophie, Loki had no interest in women or such primal acts but now he felt alive with passions he never knew he had.

Sophie woke to the feel of hands trailing along her side and back. She blushed softly as she recalled the night's events. Slowly, she turned to look back at Loki who was as gorgeous as ever to her. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, one of exploring a lover's body for the first time. Sophie bit her lip to hide her embarassment as his hands found their way to her chest.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look this morning?" Loki asked with a smirk. Sophie smiled.

"Not yet." She replied, pushing fingers through his hair. It all felt like a dream to her, having Loki god of mischief in her bed like this.

"Well, let me correct that. You my dear, are you beautiful." He whispered seductively before giving Sophie a morning kiss. Sophie knew to savor this moment, a new relationship blossoming. What Sophie didn't know was that this would be the calm before the storm as soon the world would be aware of Hawkeye's missing arm and the Avengers would want vengeance.

After a long hot shower, Sophie got ready for work. She would be late today but didn't mind as Loki was addictively distracting. She left for work wondering if everyday would be so blissfully wonderful, unaware of the chaos waiting for her at SHIELD. While on the subway Sophie took the time to think about everything that had happened. While they had not spoken the words, Sophie knew that her and Loki were in love. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of Loki. He had been so tender and gentle with her yet completely dominating and powerful. It had all been so perfect, passion and love rolled into an amazing night.

Sophie walked into the SHIELD building with a goofy smile on her face, her happiness quickly dropped as she saw agents scrambling around madly which always meant disaster. It wasn't long before she found out what had happened and her stomach twisted. Much to Sophie's horror the media had already grabbed hold of the story. Photos were in newspapers and magazines of Clint Barton in a hospital bed with what was left of his arm bound up in bandages. Sophie felt physically ill as she knew the man she was devoted to had done such a thing. She sat at her desk with her face covered, wondering how she would face him. No one seemed to notice Sophie as a lot of women were reacting in similar ways.

"Miss Green, we've all been hit hard with this news. If you need to, go home." Came the relatively understanding voice of her supervisor. Sophie looked up to him and shook her head. She couldn't go home yet.

"No, it's ok. I just need a minute." Sophie lied as she forced herself to work. She tried to stay calm and think rationally. She knew Loki was going after Hawkeye and Black Widow. Knowing he had acting in such a way shouldn't be surprising. Loki did say he didn't kill. Sophie took a few deep breaths and asked herself one question. Did this effect the way she felt about him? Essentially, her answer was no. With this in mind she dove into work, avoiding any Hawkeye folders as she silently wondered what would happen next. Would Loki dismember another member of the Avengers? If so, who would he choose and what would he take? Sophie's head was full of questions as she forced her way through her work.

Loki smirked as he watched a tv report. The world now knew Loki was back in action and the Avengers were furious. The media was spilling out lies and rumors. Some claimed that the Avengers had already caught Loki. Others had random civilians claiming they had spotted Loki in various places. It was all too amusing until Loki realised that Sophie would be aware of what he had done now. He quickly thought of the different reactions Sophie might have and how he could handle them. He hoped she would not be too upset with him.

Sophie clocked off for the day and made her way back to her apartment. She picked up some pizza along the way as she was in no mood to cook. The walk from the elevator to her door felt like it took forever. Her door opened quickly before she had time to get her keys out as Loki stood infront of her with a smile.

"I missed you." He said in a charming manner, hoping to destroy any anger in Sophie before she could release it. Sophie smiled softly when she looked at Loki and realised nothing had changed.

"I missed you too." Sophie said as she stepped into her apartment to kiss him. It still felt the same to kiss him. She felt a wave of relief hit him. Sophie knew she had been worried that things would be different when she saw him, that things would feel different when she kissed him or held him. But in the end, Loki was the same man she loved.

Loki smiled down to Sophie, knowing she had no ill feelings against him. It relaxed him and gave him permission to move onto his next victim: Black Widow.

**Author's note: I realised today that if I didn't have the internet, I could probably write at least ten chapters a day. It took two hours to write this simply because I kept getting distracted by facebook or the need to google something random. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	25. Chapter 25

Sophie stepped out of the bathroom and stretched a little, Loki had kept her up late again. It had been one week since the Hawkeye incident and while the office was still busy, Sophie's nerves had calmed down completely. Today however, she was in for a surprise. Sophie looked over to see Loki standing in full battlegear, standing by the door. The last time he wore his battlegear he went after Hawkeye. Sophie looked up to him.

"You're going after another Avenger?" She asked, hoping he would deny it.

"That's right. Nothing quite so violent this time though, I assure you." Loki said, signalling her closer. She moved over for him to place a kiss on her forehead.

"So I shouldn't suspect any nasty surprises this time?" Sophie asked, feeling only a little reassured.

"I swear to you. If there is any violence, it will not be done by me. Now give us a kiss for luck." Loki replied and pulled Sophie to him. She had to admit that he had a powerful aura in his outfit. She happily gave into his command.

"Goodluck, come back safely." She whispered and in a flash, he was gone. Sophie sighed silently and made her way to work, what could Loki do what would not be violent but still satisfy his lust for revenge? Sophie knew she would be stuck missing him again but also worrying about what he would be doing. The working day passed slowly as Sophie counted down the time.

Loki knew outright attacking another member of the Avengers would be foolish, they would be expecting that and Loki never did what was expected. Instead he sought to bring down Black Widow in another way, he would let others do the dirty work for him. The Black Widow was a spy with a lot of baggage, baggage that he could use against her. As a criminal turned good, Black Widow had essentially created many enemies for herself. With information he had already gathered about her and the information Sophie retrieved for him, he could destroy the most important thing a spy like Black Widow had, her identity. Every alias, every disguise and every trick in her book would be given to all the wrong people. The criminal groups she had previously worked for, groups she had betrayed or turned on during her lifetime would have their hands on her valuable information. Loki would take his revenge one step further and take selected information to the public. Every high powered media service in the world would be sent a copy of her file. They would see that the currently unmasked hero known as Black Widow would be publicly shamed. The world would see her face, know her name and her past. They would know all the terrible things she had done and they would hate her. When everyone knows your face, you cannot be a spy.

Loki spent four days delivering information, all the while being careful to not be spotted. It was draining on his magical abilities. The last to get their hands on her information was the media, he knew how quickly it would spread when it reached them. Exhausted, Loki made the trip back home to rest and wait as the world familiarised itself with Natasha Romanoff. Loki had overlooked one vital mistake in his quest for revenge. This vital mistake would soon come back to bite him.

Sophie made her way home from work after another long day. There had been no real incidents lately but a lot of old paperwork to go through. She picked up chinese for one before returning to her apartment. It had been four days and she was missing Loki badly and continued to worried about what he had done. Her fears melted away as she stepped into her apartment and saw Loki on the couch in his pajamas. He smiled over to her, she could tell he was worn out but he was unharmed and that is what mattered to her most.

"You're home." Sophie replied softly, setting down her food and bags as she rushed over to him. His energy was very drained from constant invisibility and teleporting among other things. He had shown himself to warlords and gang leaders but left quickly after giving them the valuable gift of information.

"For now, yes." Loki said with a smile and shared a soft, warm kiss. Sophie had made sure to be gentle with him.

"How did everything go? Are you ok?" Sophie asked, checking him over thoroughly. Loki chuckled at her concern.

"I'm not a child. And you can judge for yourself." Loki replied as he turned on the tv and flicked the channel to a news station. Sophie stared as Black Widow's photo was displayed and the reporter listed off private details of Natasha's life and past crimes.

"My god... there will be riots. There's so many criminals that will be going after her..." Sophie whispered, feeling sorry for Black Widow.

"It will keep her and the Avengers busy." Loki replied, pulling Sophie into her lap.

"While you make your next move?" Sophie asked, looking to the god of mischief.

"Smart girl. Yes. I can't decide who to target next though, the patriotic captain or the man of metal. Who do you think?" Loki asked while rubbing her sides. Sophie felt her insides twist at that question.

"I don't know." Sophie said quietly.

"But if you had to choose one?" Loki pressured, he didn't want to force Sophie to do the things he did but he did want her more involved with his work.

"I suppose if I had to pick... I guess it would have to be Tony Stark..." Sophie said, feeling the pang of guilt rise up. She wondered if she had just decided Tony's fate.

"As you wish, Tony Stark will be the next on my list."

**Author's note: The archer's arm, the spy's identity. What will Iron Man lose? I'm kind of having fun thinking up wicked things to do to all of them. I know Black Widow's torture wasn't all that great but she's not overly super powered so there's nothing much I can do to punish her aside from kill Hawkeye, but he's suffered enough. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Bad langauge will be used in this chapter.**

Sophie kissed Loki goodbye and made her way to work. She expected to see a busy office when she arrived as Black Widow had been outed by Loki but when she arrived it was relatively calm. Sophie walked in slowly, she looked around and greeted a few of her coworkers. Before she could contemplate the strange reaction to the Black Widow news, Sophie felt a strong grip on her arm. Turning around, she saw a large SHIELD agent.

"Sophie Green, we would like you to come with us for routine questioning." The large man said and escorted her from the building. Sophie's heart raced, she knew routine questioning was just a term used to keep people calm before they're taken by SHIELD. She was placed into a black car and driven outside the city to a remote location. No one spoke to her after that as a few agents took her to a small interview room. Sophie knew that SHIELD had something on her and the only thing she could think of was Loki. Somehow, they had worked it all out and now she was theirs. Sophie sat silently for an hour until she heard the door unlock. Her mouth dropped as Nick Fury walked into the room. She knew how serious it was, how much they must have found about her.

"Hello Sophie, do you know who I am?" Fury started, sounding friendly.

"Nick Fury. The director of SHIELD..." Sophie whispered, it was hard to find her voice with her currently frayed nerves.

"Correct. Now I'm going to get straight to the point and you're going to answer everything I ask you. Understood?" He said, his friendly tone dropping instantly.

"Yes sir." Sophie said, looking down to her hands.

"We have reason to believe you have been assisting Loki." Fury said bluntly. Sophie looked up to him, quickly trying to find some way out of her situation.

"I.. I haven't... I don't even know Loki..." Sophie said quickly, only able to think of denying his claim.

"He distributed infromation taken from the SHIELD database. The database that you have access to. Our records also shows that recently you accessed all the files on the Avengers and saved copies of the files to a flashdrive." Fury said. Sophie realised her mistake, of course SHIELD would monitor the use of their database when it's so heavily protected. She's eyes welled with tears that threatened to spill, she felt the walls closing in on her. She had never been in trouble before and this was something highly serious.

"Now Miss Green. Whatever he's done or threatened to do, we can protect you. But you need to tell us what you know." Fury said softly. At that moment Sophie realised they must have suspected Loki forced her to take that information against her will. She was out of her depth. She tried to think what Loki would do, she guessed he would probably play innocent but she was in no state to lie effectively. She was already shaken. Sophie knew she only had one choice.

"I won't talk." Sophie whispered as strongly as possible. She had to believe Loki would sort this out and come for her.

"You don't need to worry, we can protect you." Fury tried to reassure her. She looked like a frightened kitten.

"I don't need your protection." Sophie said, daring to look up at Fury.

"Screw this." Came the voice of Black Widow. Sophie looked to the mirrored wall as it was turned off. She stared in shock. Behind the glass she saw the entire Avenger team, waiting for answers.

"Oh god..." Sophie whispered to herself. Rogers and Banner looked to her in pity, thinking her to be a victim. Stark stood and observed her. Thor had an unreadable expression on his face. Natasha however, clearly looked angry.

"Do you see this?! This is what he has done. You need to tell us what you know so we can stop him!" Black Widow shouted through the microphone and pointed to the man beside her. Sophie stared in horror as she saw Clint Barton, the man once known as Hawkeye. She looked down to his still bandaged arm and tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered as reality hit hard. While she had not cut the arm herself, she felt responsible for it. Even if she loved Loki, she could not agree with what he had done.

"Not yet you're not but you will be. If you don't start talking, that monster will continue to do things like this." Natasha snapped.

"He's not a monster." Sophie said without thinking. She knew Loki, she loved Loki. No matter what he did, he was not a monster.

"Why wouldn't you say that when the evidence is right infront of you?" She asked.

"Because I know the man behind the act. Loki is not a monster." Sophie replied defensively. She was already captured, they already knew she was linked to him. There was no point in denying her guilt now.

"Think he's brainwashed her?" Rogers asked, looking to Sophie with pity.

"No, she's not brainwashed." Fury replied as he examined Sophie. She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to look as strong as possible. Loki wouldn't want her to appear weak.

"He has not brainwashed me. He asked me for the information and I got it for him willingly." Sophie admitted.

"I see. And how much of this information has he seen?" Fury asked, hoping for the best.

"All of it." Sophie replied honestly.

"Why? Why would you give this criminal, this madman access to that kind information?" Fury asked, he had seen Sophie's file. Sophie had been perfectly behaved at all times, no signs of mental illness, no signs of any bad behavor. She was the perfect SHIELD worker. There was no reason for her to help someone like Loki.

"I love him." Sophie said clearly, she was not ashamed of it. Fury looked at her as if she were a lost soul.

"She's his lover?! That little bitch screwed us over for a man? Well then, I say we cut her arm off!" Natasha shouted out, needing to be calmed by Hawkeye.

"We will not be cutting anyone's arm off. Calm yourself agent. We will however, make use of this. If he wants her back he can come get her." Fury said, looking to Sophie with pity. She was already sick of that look. She felt physically ill from the situation and the looks she was getting did not help.

"What makes you think he'll come for her? He was probably just using her. Think he cares about you because he fucked you?" Natasha said with bitter anger. Sophie did not reply, it was commonly known in the agency that Black Widow and Hawkeye were lovers. She could only imagine the hate that Black Widow had for her.

Sophie stood silently as she was escorted down further into the SHIELD base and placed into a glass cell. From what Loki had told her, it was similar to the one he had been placed in. This cell was not made for the Hulk though. It had a bed, a barely covered toilet and sink. The glass was thick and heavily protected, there were cameras all around it and guards outside the glass. In the centre of the floor was a chain attached to a small inscripted piece of metal. The metal wasn't a cuff but looked more like something to go over a person's mouth.

"If you're wondering. This prison was designed for your boyfriend." Fury said as he locked the door and walked out of the room.

**Author's note: Yeah Black Widow was a bit OOC but I figure any woman has the right to be terribly angry when her love has been cut up. I also thought it would be interesting for Sophie to "walk in Loki's shoes" as it were by serving her time in his cell. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Sophie sat in the small, cold glass cell. Her entire body shook from nerves. She had never been in a situation like this. Reality had hit hard. Sophie had worried about being caught but never truly believed it would happen. Loki had always been so calculated and in control that she didn't worry. Now her actions had come back to punish her. She remembered seeing Clint Barton and her insides twisted. It made her physically sick to know what she had caused. She wondered if Loki knew she was missing.

Loki had been alerted to the situation moments after Sophie left for work that morning. Agents broke into her apartment to search it. Loki had cloaked himself in invisibility in time and watched them. It wasn't long before one of the agents mentioned Sophie to his partner and Loki's alarm bells rang. If Sophie had been taken he would do anything needed to get her back. He was the reason she was in danger.

Sophie paced the cell and wondered what would be done with her. While she believed they would keep her alive, she wouldn't put it past SHIELD to kill her off. For a moment she worried if Loki would come for her, she knew he had done terrible things but she couldn't give up on him.

"You really love him?" Came the strong voice of Thor as he entered the room. All that separated them glass.

"I do." Sophie spoke quietly, risking a glance up at the large Asgardian.

"Then I shall do all in my power to protect you." Thor promised. Sophie bit her lip.

"Why? After everything I've helped him do." Sophie asked, her eyes showing desperation.

"Because he is my brother. Everyone else only sees a criminal who has lost all control but he is in my heart and I must believe he can redeem himself." Thor spoke honestly. Sophie smiled as she understood the feeling.

"I believe he can. I think you're probably the only one who doesn't think I'm stupid." Sophie replied, moving a little closer.

"I hope you can be a guiding light for Loki, though I must warn you that he is bringing you down." Thor said.

"I know he's had a bad effect on me. You of all people must understand though, no matter what he does: I can't stop loving him." Sophie said quietly. Thor smiled and gave a small nod.

"And because of that, you are now family. Love binds people together in a way that no one else can understand. He's tried to kill me on several occasions and I still love him." Thor laughed, causing Sophie to smile. The situation was horrible for her but knowing there was one person who understood helped her greatly. She knew Loki would disapprove of her liking Thor but she couldn't help but see him as a kind man.

"I may have pushed away everyone in my life by doing all this so I think I'll take all the family I can get." Sohpie said.

"Welcome to the family, little sister." Thor said playfully before looking serious.

"What is it?" Sophie asked, sensing a change in Thor.

"How is he? I have not spoken with him properly for some time." Thor asked, obviously needing some answers.

"Well, when he's with me he is happy and relaxed. But he also seems very set on getting revenge on all of you. He's very proud and I think it would be difficult for him to try to stop..." Sophie said sadly, wishing there was more she could do to help Loki.

"My brother is consumed by pain. If you can ease that pain then I believe you are the best thing for him." Thor said kindly. Their conversation was over shortly but left Sophie feeling slightly better about being captured. She knew Thor would be looking out for her and was glad to know someone understood. Now all Sophie could do was wait. She wasn't sure what to hope for, if Loki came for her she knew it meant he loved her more than his ambitions but if he did come then he would be risking himself. Sophie laid out on the small, uncomfortable bed and closed her eyes. She would be as strong as she could until something happened, whatever that something was.

Loki acted quickly as he followed the two agents from Sophie's apartment. He whispered to one and gathered information as they drove to the secret SHIELD base. The agent gave away all information he needed. Sophie was locked up and the Avengers were there waiting for him. He knew he was risking capture but he had to save her. He believed in his abilities, he had escaped them already and he could do it again. The challenge would be escaping them with Sophie in toe. Loki tried not to worry but the fears for his love were ever present. His fears came with good reason. Black Widow could be as vengeful as the god of lies and Sophie was within her grasp.

Natasha Romanoff read through Sophie's file several times while contemplating how to proceed. She carefull fingered her favorite blade as she sat at the table. Stark was to the side, measuring Clint's arm and discussing a biontic replacement. Natasha knew it would help but Clint would not be the same after losing his arm. He was all about natural ability and a fake arm, no matter how special, could not bring back the man she once knew. Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner watched tv as they waited, they were the most relaxed of the group. Thor walked into the room and Natasha knew he had been to see the girl.

"Well? Get any information from her?" Natasha asked bitterly, gaining the attention of the others.

"All I know is that the girl loves my brother and that she has a kind heart. I do not want you hurting her." Thor said, making it clear he was protective of the girl already. Natasha sighed.

"She can't have a kind heart. It's her fault Loki got that information, it's her fault Clint's missing his arm!" Natasha spat angrily.

"Nat, stop. This is Loki we're talking about, he could have gotten our info in countless other ways without this girl. If anything, she's probably the reason he's taken so long to act." Clint spoke softly.

"I won't stop until Loki knows the pain of loss." Natasha said, driving her blade through Sophie's file and into the table.

**Author's note: Hey all, sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been very demotivated lately. A lot has been going on with me but I won't go into it. A few people have said that Sophie shouldn't love Loki and that he might be using her. I hope this chapter has helped a little. Loki may not be able to show his love like Sophie, but he does love her. And even if he is bad for her, even if he does bad things, Sophie will love him. No one can control who they love or how they love them. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sophie was woken harshly from her light sleep as she was thrown from the bed to the wall.

"Get up!" Came the loud, angry voice of the Black Widow. Sophie woke quickly and tried to pick herself up before she felt a swift boot into the ribs.

"What do you want from me?!" Sophie shouted as she felt pain in her side.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to send a message through you." Natasha said while pulling Sophie up by her shirt.

"Fury said you can't touch me." Sophie forced out, Natasha smirked and punched her across the face. Sophie cried out, not used to this kind of pain.

"I'll be done with you before Fury finds out." Natasha said darkly as she slammed Sophie against the wall. It was frustrating her that Sophie wasn't fighting back but she would continue just the same.

"Too late." Came the voice of Tony Stark, Sophie glanced over through the pain to see the other Avengers standing outside the glass.

"Put her down Tash, hurting her won't solve anything." Clint said, trying to reason with her.

"It will if I kill her! Hurt him the way he hurt us." Natasha replied, showing her intentions with a small blade.

"You can't hurt her! I gave my word to protect her." Thor shouted through the glass.

"Too late." Natasha said, quoting Tony as she drove the small blade into Sophie's chest, directly into her heart. Sophie didn't sream, the pain felt so sudden and sharp. Everything began to blur as she collapsed onto the ground. She heard a few people shouting as things went dark for a moment.

"You've gone too far." Steve Rogers said quietly, looking down to Sophie. Natasha stared and realised her mistake. Killing the girl had changed nothing, it had only made their situation more morbid.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't stop myself." Natasha said quietly, dropping the blade. Then Sophie moved and gave them all a shock.

"God that hurts..." Sophie spluttered as she tried to push herself up. She now knew the regeneration mutation worked.

"How are you alive?" Banner asked, coming into the cell to check her vitals. Sophie rolled over onto her back and tried to rest. Despite her body healing itself, she still hurt.

"I can regenerate..." Sophie said, looking up to the kind doctor.

"That wasn't in your file." Clint said, coming over to calm Natasha.

"Because it only happened recently... Loki changed me so if something like this happened, he wouldn't lose me..." Sophie said, sitting up with Bruce's help.

"Pretty sick way to show you love someone." Natasha spoke bitterly.

"It worked didn't it?" Sophie replied, effectively shutting Natasha up.

"I'd like to run some tests." Bruce said calmly.

"No... I don't want to become some test subject." Sophie said, looking to the man in fear.

"You won't, I promise. I know what that is like..." Bruce replied. Sophie gave a small nod, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"I apologise for your suffering." Thor spoke seriously, looking down to Sophie.

"You're not the one who should be apologising." Sophie said, glaring over to Natasha as she was escorted from the room by Bruce and Tony. Thor followed after them to keep an eye on Sophie.

"Are you sure I'm allowed out of that cell?" Sophie asked, looking back to Thor.

"It's fine. Fury's orders are more like friendly suggestions." Tony said with a smile.

"Maybe to you." Sophie replied, rolling her eyes.

"You need to relax doll, what do you drink?" Tony asked casually.

"It's 9am in the morning Tony." Bruce replied with a sigh of disapproval.

"Already? Well I'll get some nice scotch out when we get to the lab." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Great job Tony." Bruce replied. Sophie smiled and relaxed a little as she observed the odd friendship show between the two scientists. She allowed herself to walk a little slower to stay beside Thor. Whole Loki would hate her being with him, Sophie felt safe with Thor.

"I'm sure my brother will be coming to collect you soon. I must tell you that I will do everything in my power to put a stop to this madness." Thor said quietly, Sophie looked up to him.

"What will happen to me if you take him back to Asgard?" Sophie asked, fearing the loss of her love.

"Sadly, you will likely have to return to Asgard with him. You did willingly play a part in his "revenge" plot and must accept the punishment that comes with doing so." Thor said seriously.

"As long as we're together, I'll accept my punishment." Sophie said, looking to her feet.

"Oh yuck, enough with that lovey crap." Tony shouted as the four entered the large lab. Sophie looked around in awe. She wondered what they would do to her. Her question was soon answered as Bruce began taking blood samples and testing them. Tony actually handed out alcohol in the hopes of having a better time. It turned out that the Avengers had been living in the base together since Hawkeye was attacked. Sophie could imagine how hard it would be to be placed in such a place for protection. It was almost as if they were imprisoned too. Sophie sat and sipped her drink slowly while Bruce tested her blood.

"This is fascinating." Bruce said, calling Tony over for a look.

"How did he do this to you?" Tony asked.

"Um, I don't really remember. He knocked me out and I woke up with the mutation." Sophie said quietly, taking a drink.

"What a charming man you've got yourself." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Watch yourself, you speak of my brother." Thor said protectively. Sophie smiled, wondering why Loki dislikes Thor so much.

"Alright slugger, don't get your cape in a knot." Tony replied, taking another drink. It would be a long afternoon.


	29. Chapter 29

Sophie watched as Tony fiddled around with the start of a mechanical arm. He had been drinking all afternoon yet somehow was still able to build something so high tech and complicated.

"How do you do that?" Sophie asked, watching in amazement.

"Babe, do you know who I am?" Tony asked with a smirk. He may have been a bit tipsy. Sophie rolled her eyes and moved over to see Bruce still running tests on her bloodwork. She guessed it must have been interesting from a scientist's point of view. Sophie made her way over to Thor who was doing very little.

"You don't have to watch me if you're bored, I promise I'll behave." Sophie said, feeling sorry for him. He had done very little all afternoon and didn't understand anything Bruce and Tony had been discussing.

"I'm not here to keep you in line, I'm here to protect you." Thor said seriously, looking every bit the noble man. Sophie smiled up to him.

"Then maybe we could go for a walk? All the science stuff can get boring after a while if you don't understand it." Sophie said.

"Then a walk it shall be." Thor said and lead Sophie down a hallway, glad to have something else to do. He had been going a little stir crazy trapped in the underground base. Protecting Sophie was at least one thing he could do.

"I don't understand it. If SHIELD want you safe, wouldn't it be better for you to go back to Asgard?" Sophie asked, looking over to the large man.

"Loki could not kill me, I am here to protect the others. If Loki comes for one of them, he'll be in my reach." Thor replied, it was obvious that Thor did not look forward to fighting his brother but saw it was his responsibility.

"Did something happen between the two of you? Loki doesn't like talking about you. I was just wondering if something came between you." Sophie asked seriously, wanting to understand Loki better.

"I never wronged my brother but we are very much different men both in personality and circumstance. I am Odin's son by blood whereas he was adopted. I was first born and got the responsibilities of becoming king, he did not. I am strong, brave and have leadership skills. Loki is intelligent and a strategist. He had always felt overshadowed by me but knowing of his birth hit him very hard. He felt betrayed. And so I became the target of his anger and pain." Thor explained. Sophie looked up to him and felt sympathy.

"Doesn't it hurt you to become his target?" Sophie asked.

"No. I don't mind because I know I can bear it. Look at what happened when others became his target." Thor said, Sophie stared and realised how true it was. As his target, Thor still loved Loki and hoped for his redemption. When the Avengers became his target, it resulted in her being attacked and him being hunted like an animal. If anyone had to be the target of Loki's anger it should be Thor because he was the only man who could handle it.

"Never give up on him." Sophie whispered, looking sadly up to Thor.

"I cannot ever give up on him. I imagine you feel the same." Thor replied with a small smile.

"I won't. Though I think it would hurt me a lot if he ever turned on me..." Sophie said.

"I do not believe he ever would turn on you. He did everything in his power to keep you safe, he gave you an immortal life. You are his new hope." Thor said patting Sophie on the shoulder.

"He must be so stressed knowing I'm with you then." Sophie said, more to herself as she found herself worrying about Loki.

"No. Loki would know out of everyone here, you are safest with me. But he would be unhappy to know we get along." Thor said with a smirk.

"You know him well." Sophie replied.

"I grew up with him. He never did like sharing his toys. He is probably just as possessive with you, if not more so." Thor said with a smile. Sophie knew it was true.

"Well technically, he's not sharing me. I'm completely committed to him. I'd pick him over you anyway, sorry." Sophie said with a smile, making Thor laugh.

"It's quite alright. I imagine Loki needs someone who puts him first for once." Thor replied. The two walked quietly around the long hallways. Sophie wondered what Loki was doing at that very moment, it felt like so long since she last saw him. It had only been a day and a half but so much had happened since then. Sophie bit her lip, she hoped for some news on him soon. She missed him badly.

Loki was in fact, standing behind Sophie. He had snuck into the base easily while hidden by invisibility. When he searched for her cell, he found it empty. He eventually came across her in the labs and watched her. His emotions were already high knowing he had failed to protect her but to see her getting along with the men he was against hurt him. He felt jealousy boiling over as she offered to go for a walk with Thor. He stalked silently behind them and listened. He was relieved to hear her talk about him but he hated her talking to Thor. Loki smiled as she admitted to picking him over Thor. Once Thor left her alone, he would move in. For now Loki was left to wait until the right moment, it would be a long day.

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter, Loki will come out to play! There may not be any new chapters until after the weekend as I'm going out of town. I'll try to get one out tomorrow before I go but I can't promise anything. Also, while I'm still currently working on two Loki stories (this one and Astrid), I am trying to think up an idea for my next story. It won't be coming out until these two are finished but I wanted your opinion so I can start thinking and planning, which do you guys think would be better: Steve Rogers (Captain America, Avengers) or Abe Sapien (Hellboy)? Hope you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Loki sighed with relief as Thor finally escorting Sophie back to her cell. He waited until Sophie had gone to sleep and knocked out the surrounding guards. Slowly, he unlocked the glass door and crept over to Sophie's bedside. She looked so peaceful but she deserved more than to be locked up like this. He pushed her hair back slowly until she began to stir. Sophie opened her eyes slowly and looked around the dimly lit room, she swore she felt something and that she could smell Loki. She knew she was missing him badly.

"Must be dreaming..." Sophie muttered, burying her face back into her pillow.

"How easily you forget my abilities." Loki whispered deeply into Sophie's ear. She jumped a little and turned over, slowly she felt around until her hand touched Loki's cheek.

"Loki?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"It is I, my pet." Loki replied, pulling Sophie to him.

"I was so worried... but Loki you have to leave before they find you. I don't want them hurting you..." Sophie said quickly, holding tight to Loki.

"Have they treated you poorly?" Loki asked, changing the subjet. He would not be leaving without her.

"No, they've been ok. Um, Black Widow did try to kill me but that's over now." Sophie answered. Loki stared at Sophie and exmined her, there was a tear and blood marks on her shirt.

"I'll kill her." He growled angrily, his protective streak showing.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Thor had a go at her after they all found us." Sophie explained, touching Loki's cheek. She could not see him but it was enough to know that he was there.

"She will be punished still. You spent a lot of time with Thor then?" Loki asked, knowing the answer as he had been watching them.

"A bit. He is protective of me because he knows I love you..." Sophie replied, looking to the spot she believed was Loki.

"He failed to protect you though." Loki replied, lacing his fingers with Sophie's.

"But I'm ok, that's what is important right?" Sophie said, trying to remain rational.

"I believe so, yes. Now get up, we need to take you out of here." Loki ordered.

"I can't leave. They'll catch you through me. I won't risk you for my sake." Sophie said, looking upset.

"That's too bad because you have no choice in the matter. I'm getting you out of here." Loki said with a voice of authority as he revealed himself in time to pick Sophie up and throw her over his shoulder. With a few swift hand movements he summoned a strange fog to fill the hallways as he made a run for it. Sophie closed her eyes and held tight to Loki. Within a few minutes Sophie heard the alarms sound and Loki came across a few guards. Sophie was grateful that the guards were not highly skilled or had any supernatural gifts, Loki took them out with ease.

"Not far now my pet, we're almost out. Hold on." Loki said as he ran to reassure Sophie.

"Be careful." Sophie whimpered as she clung to Loki's coat. She was fearing the worst. Loki haulted before the entrance door and Sophie jerked forward.

"Brother! End this madness now. Come home!" Thor shouted as he blocked the door.

"There is no place for me on Asgard." Loki replied, placing a hand protectively infront of Sophie.

"And what is it you plan to do? Run for the rest of your life? That is no way for you nor her to live." Thor said, pointing to Sophie.

"You stay away from her. I'll keep her safe." Loki replied, possessive streak showing.

"But is it what she wants? To run for her freedom while you go on a killing spree?" Thor asked, trying to appeal to the love Loki had for Sophie.

"You barely know her, you have no right to speak for her." Loki shouted, pulling Sophie to him.

"Would it be so bad to return to Asgard Loki?" Sophie asked, wanting all the fighting to be over. Loki looked down to her in pain.

"You would side with him over me?" Loki asked, barely above a whisper.

"I only want what's best for you. Aren't you tired of running? Don't you want to go back to your family? I'd come with you of course." Sophie replied, touching Loki's cheek gently.

"And that's what you want?" He pressed further.

"I want peace. But this world can't be fixed in a day. Even if you did rule it, there would always be people that go against you. Do you really need to have the whole world follow you, or am I enough?" Sophie pleaded, she knew Loki needed to stop. He was only getting himself into more trouble. Loki looked down into Sophie's eyes and sighed.

"I can't be fixed in a day either." Loki replied and turned his attention to Thor. The man had gotten into Sophie's head and he would make sure it did not happen again.

"Brother, you can stop this now." Thor warned, seeing the look in Loki's eyes and knowing it meant a fight.

"We can't stop now, I haven't even begun!" Loki shouted and charged at Thor. The energy that came off them when they collided was enough to send Sophie back off her feet. She moved further away as the two brothers swapped blows. Loki had drawn out two daggers while Thor used his hammer. The power and energy they showed was astonising. Sophie stared, caught up in all the action and did not see the other Avengers approach.

"Perhaps you should put an end to this Bruce. You are skilled at handling them." Steve suggested as he helped Sophie to her feet.

"I think they need this. It's a sibling rivalry thing." Bruce commented as he adjusted his glasses.

"You're not going to stop them?" Sophie asked, not daring to take her eyes away from the brothers.

"Sometimes men just need to fight. I really do think they need to fight it out, at least for now. I'll step in if one tries to kill the other." Bruce replied, watching the match with interest.

"And we all know which one will try to kill first." Tony said as he appeared carrying a cocktail. Sophie looked back in time to wonder where he got his alcohol from in a secure military base.

"They might get hurt..." Sophie replied, not wanting to see either man injured.

"Don't worry, they'll be ok." Steve replied. The boys all seemed very interested in seeing the battle. Sophie watched but jumped a little everytime Thor landed a hit. It wasn't long before walls were destroyed and the brothers were out of the base, fighting against one another as the others watched by the door. Thor landed the final blow, knocking Loki down and placing mjolnir on top of him.

"You're not going anywhere brother, not until you agree to come home." Thor said, out of breath. Sophie ran over to Loki and knelt down beside him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking down to a battered Loki.

"I'll be fine once this thing is off me." Loki growled angrily before looking up to Sophie. He knew it was time to stop but his pride was failing him. What sort of man was he to give up?

"Is this really what you want?" Loki asked quietly once he had calmed down. Sophie stroked his cheek slowly and removed his helmet.

"You are not broken Loki, you don't need to be fixed. But you do need your family and if you don't stop now, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the next day but someday you will regret distancing yourself from them instead of going back. Once the bonds are broken they can't truly be repaired, you've got a chance to go back before those bonds break. It won't be an easy thing to do and you will be uncomfortable doing it, but it needs to be done. And I'll be with you every step of the way my love." Sophie said calmly down to Loki. She looked into his eyes and tried to see what he was thinking.

"It's time brother. Choose your path." Thor said, showing the same authority Loki showed previously that night.

**Author's note: Going out of town for a few days so this will be the last chapter for a few days. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Loki stared up into the deep brown eyes of Sophie. His bright, clear eyes hid all while her dark, expressive eyes showed all. Loki knew it was time to stop, to try to change, to better himself. But to surrender himself so willingly seemed wrong and against his very nature. He missed his mother. While Frigga was not his birth mother, she had always willingly given affection and love. Odin was harder to read, Loki was unsure what the All-father would think of him when he returned. When Thor first returned to Earth to take Loki back to Asgard, Thor had admitted that they all mourned for Loki. He wondered how much truth was behind that statement. Did Odin really mourn for Loki? He felt Sophie's warm hand on his cheek and was grateful for the small but supportive gesture. Loki looked up to Thor who had not let go of a powerful stare. Loki knew Thor still thought of him as a brother and was determined to bring him "home". Home. Loki wondered what that really meant, he did not feel like Asgard was his home anymore but Earth did not feel like home either. Loki closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Home was falling asleep with Sophie in his arms after either talking or expressing their love in the much more physical form. Home was watching movies that made little sense to him with her by his side. Home was sitting across from her while they shared a meal. Home was her being the only one that knew what he sounded like when he slept. Such small seemingly meaningless things all held a place in Loki's heart. He knew he could be home as long as Sophie was with him and that she was happy. By seeking revenge, Loki had caused problems for Sophie, had her arrested and and attacked. She deserved better. If giving up his pride to keep her safe and happy was needed, giving up his pride he would do. With a vocal sigh, Loki looked up to Thor.

"If I returned with you. Do you swear to me that Sophie will not be punished for what I caused her to do?" Loki asked, determined if he was to return; it would be with good cause.

"She will not be punished, I swear." Thor repeated.

"And if I return, do you swear to protect her while I am serving my punishment?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I shall protect her with my life." Thor replied, already having shown his protective side.

"If I return she is to be treated with respect, dignity and kindness." Loki said firmly.

"Of course brother. She shall be treated like a member of our family." Thor replied.

"She is not to be judged badly for loving me." Loki said.

"Yes, of course." Thor replied, looking down to Sophie.

"And lastly, she will be free to return to Earth at anytime she likes. If she decides I am not worth staying for, or that Asgard does not suit her; she can return home and be pardoned of the crimes they are holding against her." Loki said, avoiding Sophie's eyes. He knew his punishment could take years or decades to complete. Sophie was only recently made immortal and that meant she was used to a mortal life. Where people did not often wait such long times for anything. Loki knew that if he was sent away somewhere to serve his time, Sophie would be left alone on a strange world for years. He could not ask her to stay for him.

"I wouldn't want to go back without you..." Sophie whispered down to him. He still could not look at her yet, he held his gaze with Thor.

"I am not of Earth and cannot promise anything. She will be free to return when she wants but I cann't decide how her reception will go." Thor explained.

"But I can." Nick Fury stepped up to join the conversation.

"I find it hard to believe that you would give into one of my demands." Loki said casually, looking up to the director as he was still trapped under Mjolnir.

"Let's cut to the chase. I want you to suffer for what you did but our prison's can't hold you. So I want you off this planet. While in our custody Miss Green was stabbed by one of our own and that is not acceptable. Because of that, I am willing to overlook the minor slip up she had in helping you. Her record will be as clean as it was before you stepped into her life. With her unique gift I can also offer her a job if she ever decides to return. Given she's dating you, I'll give it about a week before she comes back. Of course, she won't be allowed to work in the information department again." Fury said, giving Sophie a look as he finished.

"Ah I see, you want me out of your hair; or so to speak. Very well, as long as the agreements are fulfilled; I shall return to Asgard." Loki said as casually as possible. It was paining him to return and so he was quickly building up the mask of indifference he once had. Finally he allowed himself to look up to Sophie. Her eyes were glazed over as she leaned down to kiss him.

"I won't leave you. We're in this together for all eternity, remember? How quickly you forget." Sophie whispered against Loki's lips, reciting the line he had used with her several times. Loki couldn't help but smirk.

"How could I forget something so important?" Loki replied.

"Well it appears that you did, so I'll just have to remind you." Sophie whispered and once again pressed her lips to his.

"Get off the planet already! No one needs to see that guy getting freaky!" Tony shouted out with his usual sarcastic wit, determined to have the final word.

**Author's note: Yeah, basically I could not see anyway that Loki could stay and I didn't really want him dragged back to Asgard. So I tried to give a brief look into his reasoning for returning freely, despite his pride conflicting with his choice. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Loki stood in chains and a muzzle after the final confrontation. He knew that he was doing the right thing. Sophie stood beside him and held onto his arm to show her support. They currently stood in one of SHIELD's meeting rooms as Thor went over some minor details before their departure. He wondered what his reception would be like when he returned. Would Odin even want him there? Loki let a sigh escape him. As he was unable to speak, he was only able to make basic noises to communicate his feelings. Sophie looked up to him and gently stroked his cheek.

"It'll be ok love." She whispered quietly, Loki leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Would it really be ok? He had failed so badly and was not a man she could be proud of. Yet if he had not failed as he did, he would have never met Sophie. Loki was grateful for that at the very least. He did not have the Earth but he did have a woman he loved and who loved him in return. That was something Loki had never believed he would find. He had always been to proud to believe he would fall for a woman's charms. And here he was, giving up his pride for a woman. It was ironic. Loki would not have changed anything though, as it meant he had found Sophie and had the chance to fall in love. Love was far more valuable than power.

Sophie held onto Loki's arm tightly. She was worried about going to Asgard, she did not know what her life would be like there. She wasn't too worried about leaving her current life behind her. Sophie had always been quiet and didn't have any close friends. Her family would also not miss her too drastically. During her years at SHIELD, none of her family had come to visit her in NY. As long as she came home for christmas they didn't seem to mind. Sophie didn't believe Christmas was celebrated on Asgard so assumed it would be alright to return to Earth for the day. She also assumed that Thor would be visiting Earth from time to time and that she could travel with him when she felt like visiting. She looked up to Loki and smiled. Although Earth was a part of her, Sophie knew her home was with Loki. She wondered what Loki's punishment would be. He had bargained with Thor to protect her from her crimes and that made Sophie wonder if Loki would receive extra punishment in her place. She knew she would stand beside him no matter what was to happen to him.

Thor sat idly as Nick Fury went over peace treaties and formal paperwork with him. His mind wandered to Jane, once again he had been unable to visit her. He wondered if she was still waiting for him. Thor casually looked over to Loki and Sophie. He felt for them, Loki's punishment would likely take him away from Sophie. He knew too well what that was like. He swore to himself that he would fight for their love. Their father may be angry with Loki, but he must see that Sophie was a good influence on him. Thor returned his attention back to Fury, deciding to visit Jane soon after Loki was back on Asgard.

Loki allowed himself to lean against Sophie, he was tired after his battle with Thor. He felt her slip an arm around him to discreetly offer him more support. He smirked beneath his muzzle. He had failed to take over the world, failed to get his revenge, given up to return to Asgard and Sophie still treated him like a great man who had some pride left. His hands were in chains so he carefully placed his head against hers to show a small amount of affection and gratitude. Being in such a state was only bearable with her treating him so well.

"Sophie, come over here." Thor called out. Sophie exchanged a glance with Loki before making her way over to the large table.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's time to say goodbye." Thor said, indicating to the other Avengers.

"Oh ok." Sophie moved over to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. They were the only two Avengers Sophie had spent time with apart from Thor. She did not count Natasha Romanoff as their time together was not pleasant.

"Thank you for not treating me like a criminal this afternoon..." Sophie said, not really sure what to say.

"Goodluck kid." Bruce said, shaking her hand.

"If you ever return to Earth, we will understand completely." Tony said with a smirk, pointing to Loki. Loki was glaring as Tony pulled Sophie in for a dramatically tight hug. It was obvious to all he just wanted to get under Loki's skin. Steve Rogers walked over to break them apart and shook Sophie's hand.

"Best of luck ma'am." He said politely. Sophie smiled.

"Thank you." She replied. Clint Barton and Natasha came over last.

"Don't blame yourself for me. There are plenty of people out there who wanted to do this to me. He was the only one that managed to actually do it. Just keep him in line." Clint said, patting Sophie on the shoulder. He was currently sporting a new biotic arm made by Stark. He was not yet using it as Stark had informed him it was more deadly than his original arm. He would have to spend some time learning how to use it. He glanced over to Natasha and gave her a nudge. She sighed loudly.

"Sorry for trying to kill you. It wasn't personal." She forced out.

"It was pretty personal to me. But I don't blame you." Sophie replied, knowing she would be just as furious if someone hurt Loki. Sophie moved over to Nick Fury.

"I guess this means I quit." She said, looking up to the man she had feared earlier that day.

"For now. Take care of yourself and don't take any shit from that guy. Teach him just how good us Earthlings are." Fury replied before stepping back. Sophie gave a nod and walked over to Loki with Thor. They moved out of the building as the Avengers followed to watch. Sophie held onto Loki's arm and looked up to him.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

The end.

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't give you guys more warning that this would be the last chapter! I thought it best to leave it here. As the movie ends with them returning to Asgard. There will be no sequel to this story as I'm afraid it would be too much like the sequal to Little Mouse. Feel free to check out my other stories and for those of you wanting an M rated oneshot on LokixSophie, keep your eyes out. I will post it within a few days. I hope you enjoyed reading Loki's Army. Please review!**


End file.
